Genesis of the Dark dragons: Prequel
by Starart132
Summary: Everything has a beginning. Discover how it started. Why does Chang join the Dark Dragon, how did Angelina falls in love with the Dark Dragon and some secrets no one except Odin and Angelina knows. Discover what Angelina do when she's not with the Dark Dragon. Discover how the life of Angelina ends and how Abel was taken to Dragon Island.
1. Chapter 1

AC: Prepare to discover the first meeting of Angelina and the Dark Dragon.

Odin will act differently in the episode 0 because he doesn't have lost his daughter yet. It's can be consider a prequel to the story and gives more detail about Angelina life...Expect a bad ending...And that's not a spoiler alert.

* * *

**Episode 0: Angelina and Dark Dragon first meeting**

**8 January 1990**

**Dragon Island: 10h00**

A beautiful golden dragon measuring 4 metres long was walking in the corridor leading to Odin's room. That golden dragon has a long tail that move gracefully by each of her steps. She has paler golden scales at her belly sections and the rest was shining like the stars. She doesn't have hair like some of the dragons and blue eyes. She wasn't a muscular dragon, but the she was still very strong. Her name was Angelina and she was one of the 2 golden dragons of the world. She was walking to her destination when she sees Chang talking with someone. Chang is a purple dragon with purple scales. She has 2 oranges and long scales over her eyes. Her wings have strange form and she was 12 ft. high. The one she was talking too was a blue dragon with purple scales on his underbelly and blue like sapphire for the rest of his body. He has the same wings as Chang. Angelina can only guess it's him.

"So...This is your son councillor Chang?" Asks Angelina.

"Angelina! I think you should hurry and join Odin. You don't need to be so formal my friend." Says Chang with a smile. "Yes...This is Shu. He's about to receive his first mission after so much training."

Angelina never has the chance to meet him since he was young. They were both busy with their duty and Angelina mission can sometime take a year to finish.

"Congratulation Shu!" Says Angelina with a big smile.

"Thank you miss! I won't fail my mission I promise." Says Shu.

"Here! Take this bracelet. It will give you luck." Says Angelina. It was a bracelet with the symbol of luck. It has the power to give luck to the dragon who receives it.

"Thank you." Says Shu politely.

"I have to go now. See you later!" Says Angelina.

Shu and Chang answer the same.

Angelina walks until she reaches the room of Odin and enters in it.

"You wanted to see me Minister Odin." Says Angelina.

"Cut it out with minister." Says Odin with a smile.

"Alright father...So...Why do you call me here?" Asks Angelina.

"I need you for an important mission. You are strong and fast and I know you can accomplish it." Says Odin. "I need you to find and arrest the Dark Dragon."

"Me...Why don't you fight it yourself?" Asks Angelina.

"Because I'm the minister and a minister cannot accomplish such mission." Answers Odin.

"Father...What crimes the Dark Dragon committed." Asks Angelina.

"He causes too much trouble to say it now. The list of his crimes takes 30 pages..." Then Odin closes his eyes. "He uses to be much nicer when he was younger...*Sigh* what is even worse is that all the dark dragons of the island exile somewhere and we can't help them if they need us one day."

"I know...What do you mean by he was much nicer when he was younger?" Asks Angelina.

"He was an idealist dragon who wanted the best for dragons...But when something bad happen...He couldn't support it and he decides to eliminate the humans...He believes they are the cause of our suffering." Answers Odin.

"What's his name?" Asks Angelina.

"That's...forgotten." Answers Odin.

"..." Angelina didn't force her father to answer his question.

"The Dark Dragon is located somewhere in Miami. You must find him and arrest him. If you have no choice...Kill him." Says Odin. "But only if it's your last resort."

"As you wish father. I'll go right now." Says Angelina.

"Angelina." Says Odin with a worry voice.

"Yes father?" Asks Angelina.

"Be careful...I don't want to lose you." Says Odin to his daughter.

"Of course. Who do you think I am Ryu?" Says Angelina.

She then runs to accomplish her mission.

* * *

**Miami: 20h33**

Angelina flies in the sky and searches for the Dark Dragon. It's been hours since she begins her searching and didn't find anything good for now. She keeps searching to accomplish her mission and makes her father proud like always.

He then hears an explosion behind her and she turns around. She sees that one of the casinos has exploded and the building is on fire. She gasps in horror and flies right away to discover the source of the explosion. She sees on the next building the Dark Dragon who was laughing evilly. She then flies right away and land behind the Dark Dragons who turns around.

"I have a visitor...A golden dragon too...Why are you here?" Asks the DD calmly. He was twice her side and is more powerful than her but she has the upper hand when it comes for speed. She knows this.

"What have you done?" Says Angelina horrified by the vision. "I'm here to arrest you and put you on a trial for all the crimes you've committed Dark Dragon!" Says Angelina.

"Arrest...for what? I ONLY BRING JUSTICE FOR THOSE WHO SUFFER AND PERISH BY HUMANS!" Shouts the DD who lose his cold behavior to a furious and vengeful one.

"What you've done right now isn't justice...It's only murdering a human!" Says Angelina.

"You know nothing about me!" Says the DD furious.

"I don't care. What you've done is unforgivable! Prepare to fight me!" Says Angelina taking battle-stance.

"You've smaller than me...You have no chance against me. Fufufu." Laughs lightly the DD.

The DD attacks Angelina first. He tries to punch her face but she dodges it by the right. She tries kicking the DD but he jumps back and blocks the punch of Angelina and traps it in his hands. Angelina then turns around herself and hits the DD stomach with her Elbow.

"Urgh...Not bad." Says the DD.

He then kicks her back and she falls on her belly. She then turns herself and uses her tail to smash the DD kneel and stands up. The DD maintain his balance and tries punching her but she blocks it. She then punches the DD face three consecutive times.

"Ouch...AAHH!" Shout the DD in pain.

He shakes his head and uses his claw to slash the chest of Angelina. 3 Long lines appear on Angelina chest and black blood comes out of her chest.

Angelina pushes backward the DD and breathes golden flame. The DD blocks with his dark flame. The 2 flames enter in contact and the powers of both dragons were equal. They breathe with all their strength and after a minute, the DD takes the upper hand since he has bigger lungs and a more efficient one. At the last second, Angelina dodges by the left and the flames miss her. Angelina charges at the DD and punches his chest and follows up with her tail hitting the side of the DD. The DD was furious and he bites the shoulder of Angelina he then swings his head left and right with her blood flying in the air. She the bites the neck of the DD and the pain force the DD to open his mouth and Angelina free herself and lands behind the DD. She then takes his 2 arms and put it behind his back. He tries to free himself but Angelina resists, pushes the DD on the ground and takes the DD tail and attaches the DD hands and foot with his own tail.

"RELEASE ME OR-" **Smash! **"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Shout the DD in pain after Angelina kick between his legs.

"Don't try threatening me DD. You are the one at my mercy." Says Angelina. "I shall bring you to the Dragon Island where you'll receive your punishment for all your crimes."

"Crimes...What crime is it to get revenge for my family?" Asks the DD.

"...What do you mean by that?" Asks Angelina.

"This casino is the base of the huntsclan...Those hunters that kill mythological beings...They kill my parents AND my brother without mercy. Do you think I'll be a god little dragon and let that happen...THEY IS NO JUSTICE FOR MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURES...WHY DOES THE DRAGON EVEN TOLERATE THE HUNTSCLAN EXISTENCE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Shout the DD with all his fury.

"...I know why." Says Angelina.

"WHY?" Asks the DD still enrage.

"Because...They are a lesser threat than the sect." Says Angelina.

"The... sect?" Asks the DD. "What's the name of this...sect?"

"How old were you when you lose your family?" Asks Angelina still maintaining the DD on the ground. She also dodges the question.

"10 years...Just 10 years old." Says the DD.

"That is why you don't know anything about the sect." Explains Angelina.

"What's the name of this sect? I don't want to repeat this question again and again." Comment the DD darkly.

"It's...too risky to say it out loud...It attracts them when we say the name." Whispered Angelina.

"..." The DD knows she's serious when she suddenly whispers the answer. "Now...Can you get off my back?"

"No...I'll call the other and you'll be in jail for a long time." Says Angelina.

"Why do dragons always respect the ancient law? You can just kill me." Says the DD.

"Law #2. Always respect the life of every sentient being; Kill only when it's absolutely necessary. I've arrest you so it's not necessary." Says Angelina.

"Stupid dragon law...As long as I live...I'll try to destroy the humans...You're making a big mistakes." Says the DD.

"No...I'm not low like you...The loss of you family is a great tragedy but it's not a reason to kill every humans...N-E-V-E-R" Says Angelina. "Lots of human in this casino were innocent."

"NO ONE IS INNOCENT!" Shouts the DD.

The DD moves left to right and moves on his back and the eyes of Angelina and the DD make direct contact for the first time. Angelina sees the cruel eyes of the DD, but more importantly, she sees behind those cruel eyes his great sadness and pain from the loss of his family. Her heart begins to beat faster and faster while she begins to be nervous and her bodies getting hotter.

The DD sees her blue eyes. His heart begins to beat faster and faster. His heart melt by those blue eyes...He doesn't know why but his heart melts by the warm contact. He cannot resist those blue eyes.

Little did they both realise, they fall in love.

"D-" She shakes her head. "Don't moves...Stay down and I won't kick your gut again."

"Al-Alright." Says the DD. He then lays on the ground and looks at her. Her communication crystal begins to shrine and she answers

"Hello...This is Angelina!" She says with her communication crystal.

"-Angelina. It's Odin. You need to go Hong Kong right now!-" Says Odin.

"Why?" Asks Angelina.

The DD opens his ears and listen carefully.

"-It's Chang...Her son Shu...He...He...He perishes during his mission.-" Says Odin.

"!What happen?" She asks horrified by the news.

"-That's...the worse part...He has been slay by the huntsclan but...It was the clan that makes money for greedy purpose...They take each of his scales...one by one...until all his sapphire scales has been taken...He was still alive when his scales were taken from his body...We are not sure when he was dead and release of the pain.-" Says Odin.

"I'm on my way!" Says Angelina.

"-Thank you...-" Odin wants to say something else but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Sorry DD but I have to leave you here. There's something more important than you right now!" Says Angelina has she flies away.

"...Should I take that as an insult?" Says the DD. He then free himself after twisting his tail and was about to fly away when he turns around. After a few second of hesitation, he opens his wings and follows discreetly Angelina...He didn't want to let her be alone...And he may have found an opportunity.

* * *

**Hong Kong: Near a factory: 10h12**

Angelina reaches the factory were Chang was and she sees her there, lots of dragons were around her and try comforting her but nothing works. She was crying for a while and she has the dead body of her son on her arms.

"No...Why you?" She says between outbursts of tear.

"Chang?" Asks Angelina has she moved closer.

"Angelina...Look what they did to him!" Chang shouts in pain.

Angelina knows what she's supposed to see because Odin warns her but...It was way worse that she has imagined. Shu has all his scales taken away from his dragon body. He is naked without his scales and the way it was taken away was violent. His lifeless face still show the pain he supports during his last moment of life when his scales were brutally and violently taken from his flesh. Under all the scales was a brown flesh covered with dark blood. His eyes were still open and show the horror he lives during his last instant of his life. Chang was hugging his lifeless son and tears still fall on his scales less flesh.

"Chang...I...I really don't know what to say..." Angelina then remains silent.

"...its best that way...Your presence is enough." Says Chang.

"Chang...Do you need something?" Asks Angelina.

"I...I need to find those...Bastards and...But...It's forbidden...I want so much to kill them all!" Shout Chang.

"I know Chang...Shu...It's not fair...He was so proud and...Where's the bracelet?" Asks Angelina.

"He...They have stolen it." Says Chang.

"...Chang...When you need to talk to someone...I'm always here." Says Angelina.

"I know my friend...Shu...*Sob*...You were only 20 years...Too young for a dragon to die...*Sob* Not that way!" She then falls in silence and cries again.

Angelina stays by her side for a while and Chang finally releases her son and the dragons take Shu to bury him at Dragon Island. Chang stays immobile for a while.

"Go...I'll join you later." Says Chang.

Angelina stands up and slowly walks away. She turns back a few second and she walks away.

Chang was still standing on her feet and looks at the blood of her son on the ground. She remains there until she hears something behind her.

"Hello...Miss Chang I presume." Says the voice.

"Dark Dragon...What are you doing here?" Asks Chang preparing to fight the DD.

"Calm down Chang...I'm not here to fight you...Do you think it's fair to let the huntsclan get away with this?" Asks the DD.

"..." Chang didn't answer.

"You are not the only one who lose someone dear and important...I also have lost member of my family...I have a proposal that can help for both of us..." Says the DD.

Chang remains silent.

"If you want to get revenge against those who kill your son...Maybe we can...cooperate?" Suggests the DD.

"...With you...Never! I'm loyal to Odin only!" Answers Chang.

"Then you're going to let the law in your way? You're going to let the huntsclan get away after what they have done? I refuse to let that happen...That is exactly why I'm a renegade for the other dragons and Odin." Says the DD putting some doubts in her mind. "I'll let you think about it and when you're ready...Contact me by using this sample of blood." He then gives it to Chang. "Only you can contact me...Remember...I'm the only one who can bring justice. Odin is too kind to ask for revenge, but kindness isn't enough! Sometime...Brutality sometime is the only way. Call me when you're ready." Then the DD flies away and leave Chang alone.

* * *

**16 January **

**Paris: 11h42**

3 days has pass since Shu burial and Chang hasn't even begins to feel better. Angela can only watch Chang in her sorrow during all this time. Angela was now in Paris, searching for the DD and she find it near a big restaurant. She then lands behind him.

"So you bastard dear escape!" Says Angelina.

"You leave me alone! Of course I've escape!" Says the DD. "But how did you find me so fast?"

"You're smell." Says Angelina. "That's how I found you sexy-" She then puts her hands over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Asks the DD.

"That's how I found you Dark Dragon!" Says Angelina.

"...You've say sexy." Grind the DD.

"No...You must have dirt on your ears." Says Angelina.

"No...So I'm still sexy after all those times." Says the DD with vanity.

"You wish!" Replies Angelina.

"Anyway darling, you won't beat me this time." Says the DD with an evil smile.

"Come at me...I'm ready to kick your butt!" Says Angelina.

The 2 stays still for a while and look in the eyes of the adversary. They heart begin to beat faster once again and don't say anything. After 2 minutes the DD tries to taunt her, but the words coming out of his mouth is totally different of what he has in mind:

"Want to hang out with me!" The DD eyes grew bigger when he realises what he says.

...

"Are you crushing on me?" Asks Angelina uncertain about what's going on.

"What?! Of course not!" Shout the DD in the defensive.

"Ok...Something weird going on so." Says Angelina.

They both stay still and think about what happen.

Angelina slowly understands why the DD says that while the DD realises why he was so weird. He remembers the story says by his father when he says who he falls in love with his mother. He says it was at first sight and that means he has found his destiny lover.

_Am I living the save thing has my father? There's nothing else that can explains why I'm weird right now. _Says the DD in his mind.

"I think I know what's going on." Says the DD slowly. He then admits what he has in his heart. "I think I'm...I'm in love with you."

"You mean...Love at first sight?" Says Angelina.

"...Yes." Says the DD nervously. Love isn't something he's good at...More like totally suck and without any experience. After all, he's a mighty dragon.

"Wow...That is the last thing I've expect from you." Says Angelina. "But...Nevertheless...I also have those feelings for you...But I won't let it get in the way of my mission."

"Then attack me!" Says the DD waiting for Angelina to charge.

Angelina stays immobile for a second before she charges at the DD. She kicks the DD face before he catches her feet and throws her on the ground. She uses her tail and makes the DD fall, face first on the ground. The DD turns around, back stills on the ground and catches and drag Angelina closer and both their face close to the other. This close contact makes their bodies get heater and their heart beat stronger. Angelina looks once again in the eyes of the DD and she sees the good size of the DD. She realises...The DD isn't has evil as everyone believe...She then moves closely to the DD face and give him a small kiss. The DD stays still...not sure about what to do...He only answers to the kiss with another kiss.

"This is so wrong..." Says Angelina.

"It is the will of the ether." Says the DD.

"...What now?" Asks Angelina.

"You can start by getting off me." Says the DD.

"I think you're right." Says Angelina. She then gets off the DD and they both sit and say nothing for a while.

"So...What do we do now?" Asks the DD.

"How should I know?" Says Angelina.

They were both uncertain about what to do now. They know about the crush things and its trap in their brain until they overcome it if they can.

"Maybe you can say yes to my question." Says the DD.

"?" Angelina didn't understand what he means.

"I mean...When I say...Want to hang out with me?" Explains the DD. It was getting hard talking.

"Hum...Yes..." Angelina was getting nervous. Dating her enemy...It's very awkward at minimum...Scandalise at worse.

"There's...a restaurant close here...If you're hungry of course?" Asks the DD.

"If you pay for it...I think I'll accept." Says Angelina.

"Where do you think I can keep money hum? I don't have pocket to keep that." Says the DD.

"There's one possible place..." Says Angelina with a smile.

"I'll never put anything in here...Not my fault human have twisted mind." Says the DD.

"Anyway...It's a mythological creature's restaurant...The second stage more precisely." Says Angelina. "I'll pay...but you owe me half of the bill."

"Of course...But...We need a little different approach." Says the DD. "I don't want them to see me and alert the dragons...And you'll be in trouble too right?"

"Yeah...So...How will you do this?" Asks Angelina.

"Like this..." Then the DD chants a spell and his scales slowly turns blue. "For now on call me Sancho."

"Sancho...That's not your real name." Says Angelina.

"A false name...She we get going madam." Says the DD.

"...Don't call me that way...It's just weird." Comments Angelina.

They then flies to the second stage of the restaurant and enter in.

"Great...A Chinese restaurant...I bet they have the so call prediction cookies." Says the DD.

"Sancho...Calm down or you'll «turn» green again." Says Angelina.

"Don't make jokes with spells." Grunt the DD.

"..." Angelina didn't reply but she gives a big smile at the DD.

"Hello and welcome in our great restaurant...For 2 dragons." Asks the waiter.

"Yes." Says Angelina.

"Then follow me please." Says the waiter.

The 2 dragons follow the waiter to their seats and command their diner. While they were waiting they begin talking about everything and nothing.

"So...Where do you live?" Asks the DD.

"I live at Dragon Island in the north district." Answers Angelina.

"It's a very nice place...I've live there before." Says the DD.

"And you...Where do you live right now?" Asks Angelina.

"Me...I live...Everywhere I can found this place." Says the DD. "I don't have a specific house."

"Interesting...What are your hobbies?" Asks Angelina.

"You know some of them...I also like learning new spells and history...I also like...Baseball." Says the DD.

"So Sancho likes baseball." Says Angelina.

"Yeah...I took interest when I receive a ball at my eye...I decide to watch a game and...I like it." Says the DD. "And you...What are your hobbies?"

"My job is catching dangerous criminal...Especially those in who are in the list of the 5 most dangerous being of the earth. I also like playing the great game Dragon Eval!" Says Angelina.

"Dragon Eval...I suck at this game...I always finish by receiving the ball on my guts..." Says the DD.

"Here's your diner." Says the waiter.

"Thanks." They both say.

They then eat their diner and after a while, they have finish and their stomach was full.

"Time for those Chinese cookies." Grunt the DD.

He then opens the cookies. He then takes the message and read it: You'll find happiness in your heart and a bright future for you.

Angelina did the same and she read it: Your true love lies in the dark scales and behind his evil heart, a kind and marvelous father rest in him.

...

"What did you get?" Asks Angelina.

"My answers." Says the DD.

"Me too...I think the ether wants me to be with you." Says Angelina.

"The ether wants that from me too...I guess these messages aren't the normal one humans make." Says the DD with happiness.

"I guess too." Says Angelina.

They then pay the bill and flies to the top of the Eiffel tower.

"Dark Dragon...I have a marvelous time with you...To my surprise." She says.

"Me too...I never expect to meet my love that way." Says the DD with a smile.

"So...When do we meet again?" Asks Angelina.

"Well...When do you want to meet again?" Asks the DD. He really wants to see her again.

"I guess I can meet you again...If...You behave and you don't attack the humans..." Says Angelina.

"...For you?...Well...Sure...I'll behave." Says the DD.

"Then I'll see you in 3 days at London." Says Angelina. "Also...Don't use the teleport spell again...That's how I can find you're next destination and...I've warned Odin about this."

"I have to fly by myself?" Asks the DD.

"Yeah...You need exercise anyway." The DD puff at indignation of her light joke and Angelina continues: "But you can use it time to time...See you soon." Says Angelina. She then gives a kiss on the DD mouth and she returns to the Dragon Island.

"Well DD...You are officially in love...So...What can I do without tormenting humans?" Wonder the DD. He then flies to London and prepare himself got the next date.

* * *

AC: Love a sight...I haven't live on myself so I suck a romance development. I try my best in a not very known underground. I'm better when it comes to friendship rather than love.

Dragon Eval will appears later in the story and believe me...It will be ridiculous and non-sense rules...Even the dragons think so but they go with it.

Next episode 0.1 will be ready for 14 february.


	2. Chapter 2

AC: I'm sorry for bringing it a little late but University really eat my time and my motivation drop because of different project. So I'm trying to catch up with my promise and I think I'll be late. So the chapter will be shorter.

* * *

**Episode 0.1: A valentine day**

**14 February 1990**

**13h12: At the top of the Eiffel tower.**

The DD was walking nervously at the top of the Eiffel. He's walking left and right for a while. In his left hand, he has a red rose, one rose to offer her exactly and his right one, he obtains a box of form of a heart containing chocolate. He smells the rose just to be sure it smells good enough to be love by Angelina. He wants to make a surprise for her when she explains what the signification of the valentine day is. He is waiting for her to join him. He then hears wings and he looks in the air and sees Angela. He hides the gift behind his back. He is waiting for her to land.

"Hello Angelina." Says the DD with a smile.

"Hi sweetie." Says Angelina.

"Sweetie?" Asks the DD.

"Yeah...I totally like you now sweetie." Says Angelina.

"I prefer if you keep calling me the DD. I am a dangerous dragon and sweetie isn't dangerous."

"Hum...No." Says Angelina with an innocent voice.

"Hum...Then I shall nickname you «Honey»." Says the DD.

"That's sweet." Says Angelina.

"...You really like it." Says the DD.

"Yes." Answers Angelina thinking it was a question.

"Happy for you Angelina." Says the DD with a smile. He stops giving her the nickname to upset her.

"..." Angelina didn't replies. She was upset.

"You were a little late." Says the DD still smiling.

"I know. My father was wondering what happen with my investigation. He is surprise I've take so much time." Says Angelina.

"I see...You are getting a little weaker." Says the DD.

"You think that? I can still beat you without any problem." Says Angelina. "You do not stand a chance."

"You think that? I shall be victorious in a battle against you." Says the DD showing his torso.

"Anyway...What do you hide behind your back?" Asks Angelina.

"I was wondering when you'll ask that...It's a little surprise." He then shows his left hand. "I have a rose for you that express my love."

"Thanks...But normally people offer 12 roses." Says Angelina.

"That is because you are my only love. I only need one rose to express my love for you." Says the DD.

"That is so...So romantic." Says Angelina with a small tear falling from her eyes. "But I think it's more because you are broke."

"Euh...No..." Says the DD looking away from her.

"You don't have to lie to me...It's perfect for me." Says Angelina. "I didn't expect this from you. You are way more romantic than I think."

"I also have another gift for you." Says the DD. He then shows his other hand with chocolate.

"Chocolate? It's very nice of you but...It's not a good idea to eat this." Says Angelina.

"Why not? If human can eat some...Dragon can surely eat them." Says the DD.

"No...You don't underst- *Glup*" She was cut when the DD put one chocolate in her mouth.

"See...nothing bad ha-" Then he was cut by Angelina who suddenly takes the box out of the hand of the DD and eats the rest of the chocolate.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shouts the DD.

"More!" Says Angelina completely different.

"Angelina?" Asks the DD uncertain.

Angelina suddenly jumps at the DD and he falls on the metal ground of the tower. He then feels his tummy being squish by the feet of the golden dragon. She lowers her face close this eyes and says:

"More!"

"What is wrong with you?" Asks the DD. He has some problem breathing because his stomach is really squished and the pain of being squish brutally isn't helping. Angelina was unusually stronger.

After a few more second, Angelina calm down and looks at the DD.

"Are you alright?" Asks Angelina.

"...Are...Are you...back?" Asks the DD.

"Yeah." Says the golden dragon.

"Can...Can stop crushing my stomach?" Asks the DD.

"Hum...Sorry..." She says loosen up the pressure. "Why did you give me chocolate?"

"Because I was sure you like sweet." Says the DD.

"Didn't you know that sugar drive dragon crazy for a few seconds?" Asks Angelina.

"I don't think so...I think I've never learn it." Says the DD.

"You were young when you lose your parents...I'm sorry if I act crazy..." Says Angelina.

"Yeah...I'll never give you sugar anymore." Says the DD.

"I'm happy you learn you're lesson." Says Angelina.

She then lay down on the DD body. She then puts one of her claw behind the head of the DD and begins scratching it. The DD begins to purr with pleasure and more his left leg.

"Continue please." Says the DD. "I love it!"

"I know...We are very sensible behind our ears." Whispered Angelina with a smile.

"That I know! Oooohhhh! Continue!" He continues purring.

After a while Angelina stops. The DD looks at her with small disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Asks the DD.

"You were beginning to reach the lust...We are way too far to continue until we reach the moment...We aren't bond together." Says Angelina.

"That is going to be a problem if we do it one day. The bounding is public and we need the bounding calyx of one side of the family." Says the DD. "Mine has been destroying when my family was killed."

"You know about the bounding?" Asks Angelina.

"Yeah...I've seen it once when friends of my parents married...A long time ago...I was 8 at that time." Says the DD with melancholic. He then drops his head depress.

"I'm sorry to remind you this...What do we do now?" Asks Angelina.

"You can get off me...If you won't continue scratching me." Says the DD.

Angelina gets off of her love and he stands up and they look at each other's.

"I would have preferred if you continue scratching me." Says the DD sadly.

"So...What do we do now?" Asks Angelina.

"I've hear that there's a place where mythological creatures are celebrating the valentine day. We can dance together there." Says the DD.

"Dancing...Euh..." She was hesitant.

The DD looks at her and move his head a little to the side and sees to show some puppy eyes.

"*Sigh* Alright. But you are putting your feet at risk." Says Angelina.

"Don't worry. I'm not that bad." Says the DD.

"But...Can it wait another time...I'm not ready for this...Maybe...Next week." She says.

"Hum...But they are-" But he was cut by her.

"Just the 2 of us...It...It is best that way." She insisted.

"...Well...No...But is there something wrong? If you say to me why then-" Asks the DD.

"Nothing is wrong...Just the 2 of us I prefer." She says.

"Maybe we can just find a place with music and dance together...The 2 of us." Says the DD.

"That will be better." Says Angelina.

They then search for a place with romantic music but they didn't find it until it was late that night.

* * *

**Roof of a building: 20h12**

They land on the roof of one building were rich people were dancing. Not a lot of person outside can hear the beautiful melodies being play during that night but the 2 dragons can hear it without any problems. They then stay still for a while. The DD opens his hand and invite her to dance with him. Angelina clearly hesitates for a while.

"I'm not a bad dancer if it worries you." Says the DD gently.

"I...I know..." She then walks closer and takes his hand.

They then begin to dance and after 3 seconds Angelina already squish the foot of the DD.

"Urgh! You better be careful." Warns the DD.

"I'm sorry." Replies Angelina with shame.

They then continue and after a minute:

"Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore!" Whine the DD in pain with his feet covered with a little quantity of blood.

Angelina has squished 4 times the left foot and 12 times the other one.

"I...I didn't do it on purpose." Says Angelina really sorry about this.

"You...You can't dance right?" Asks the DD. He knows realise why she was so hesitant about dancing. She sucks rare about dancing.

"Yeah...Usually...It's the male dragon that sucks in this." She says.

"D...Don't worry...I can train you being a better dancer...But another time." Says the DD.

"Let me heal your injured feet." Says Angelina.

"Thank you." Says the DD.

Angelina casts a spell and the injuries closed and the DD can walk normally again.

"I...I should have say to you I can't dance." Says Angelina.

"Don't worry. I know why you say I'm putting my feet at risk." Says the DD.

"*Yawn* I'm getting tire...I better find somewhere to sleep this night." Says Angelina.

"Already...It's true we've lose time to find a place to dance and to find out you are bad but...You really have to go now." Asks the DD.

"I'm sorry but...I have a few things to prepare and...I really love you sweetie." Says Angelina.

"Sweetie...I'm really stuck with that nickname right?" Asks the DD.

"Until the end of our love." Says Angelina.

"...Wait...What are you planning?" Asks the DD. When she says that he wasn't sure what she is thinking right now.

"That shall be for another time." Says Angelina.

"Alright...But...Be careful...I don't want to...You...You know...Lose you...Honey." Says the DD.

"Me too." She replies. "But I'm a powerful dragon who kick your butt...It's who's worry about you." She then walks closer and give him a long and gentle kiss to his mouth after the DD drops to her level. He forgot to counters her teasing and only one reply was in his mind. The DD replies with a kiss and they stare at each other's for a few second before Angelina returns home.

* * *

AC: As I say it's a short one. The other one shall be way longer. It's just a special valentine after all.


	3. Chapter 3

AC: This is the third part of the prequel. It took a lot of time to finish it.

* * *

**Episode 0.2: Bonding dragon**

**24 March 1990: Dragon Island 19h12**

Angelina was in her home for a while and she has finish planning what she wanted. She looks around and she knows it is time. She just needs a little help. There was someone watching it and she needs a diversion. She gets out of her home and she walks and asks help from her best friend.

"Chang! How are you doing?" She says more quietly and sadly.

"I'm feeling better. But...Shu will never come back." Says Chang sadly. She closes her eyes for a while.

"Alright...I'll ask someone else for help...I shouldn't have come for help." Says Angelina feeling regret.

"What do you need help for?" Asks Chang.

"I've fall in love with another dragon." Says Angelina.

"What?! Who?" Asks Chang looking at Angelina.

"I can't tell it...If father knows it...He'll be furious." Says Angelina.

"I'm your best friend...You can count on me and I won't tell anything." Says Chang.

"...Dragon promises?" Asks Angelina putting her hands on her chest.

"Dragon promises." Says Chang putting her hands on her chest. She isn't sure why she asks to do a dragon promise but that will make her friend talk.

Angelina checks if Chang has done a v with her tail and she didn't.

"Alright...I've fall in love with this dragon and I want you...I need you to distract my father when I'll take the Bounding calyx." Says Angelina.

"Alright...Now it is the time to tell me...who's the dragon you fall in love with?" Says Chang.

"Alright...Well...I...I'm in love...Well...I'm in love...With...With..." Angelina takes air in her lung and calls all the courage she has. "The Dark Dragon." Says Angelina.

...

...

...

"You're kidding...Right?" Asks Chang.

"Well...No." Says Angelina directly.

"...You...have...lost...you're...mind." Says Chang slowly. "You're father has to know."

"No! Remember! Dragon swears!" Shouts Angelina.

"But...Dammit...Alright...It's a sacred swear after all...Why do you want to bound with him?" Asks Chang.

"I love him with all my heart...He is my chosen one by the ether." Says Angelina. "I love him so much and he loves me back...It all started since the moment our eyes meet each other's."

Angelina then explains everything that happens in the back of Odin.

"...Alright...I'll help you with obtaining the calyx." Says Chang.

"All you have to do is to talk to my father until I obtain the calyx...Do not give him any hints of my intention please...I do not want to broke the Dark Dragon heart." Says Angelina.

"Of course." Says Chang with honesty. "When are you ready?"

"Now." Says Angelina.

* * *

**Odin home: 19h25**

Chang knocks at the door of Odin and he opens the door.

"Chang?! What are you doing here? I'm busy with my paper work right now so I'll have to go now." Says Odin.

"Wait! I need to talk to you about...Your daughter. She is worried about you. She is absent lots of time and you are most of the time too much occupied with work to talk to her. She wants to know if everything is alright with you and what happen during her absence." Says Chang.

"...I see...Well...Let's see...I have just preparing the nomination of a new member of the council between Adam and Firus. They are both worthy of becoming councillor but we can only choose one." Says Odin.

"Can you give me the detail on the situation?" Asks Chang.

"Alright...The previous councillor has lost his mind when he sees his reflection on the mirror and thought it was another dragon than him. He knocks himself out by attacking the mirror. It was a little worrisome and we decide to change him with another one." Says Odin. He continues talking while Angelina enters by one of the window.

She is completely silent and she walks at the direction of Odin chamber slowly and listening to the conversation. She reaches his chamber and she sees it in total chaos.

"*Sigh* That is why he always wants me to warn him before...He's such an over worker dad" Sighs Angelina.

She starts searching for the calyx while Chang continued maintaining the diversion and Odin continues talking and talking like the stereotype of an old person talking about his past nonstop. Odin then talks about his opinion about the 2 candidates for the vacant councillor.

Angelina continues searching for the calyx and she doesn't find it in the room. She then decides to check in the room where he puts a draw he has made when her mother was still alive. She opens the room and she sees it on a beautiful table with some decoration around it. There are a few pictures and paints of her mother there: Showing how much important she was in Odin hearts. She takes the calyx, cast a powerful illusion spell so Odin will not notice the disappearance of the calyx and she gets out of the house without Odin noticing it.

When Chang notice the signal, she waits for Odin to finish and she thanks him for his explanation.

"Alright...Have a nice day Chang." Says Odin.

Chang walks away before opening her wings and flying to join Angelina.

"Hum...Maybe I should put her in the list of future councillor." Says Odin to himself.

Chang joins Angelina who has the calyx and she looks at it. The calyx is the color of gold with precious ruby and diamond around it. It shows the importance of the value of the bounding between dragons. They both look at each other's.

"Thank you for your help...Now...I only need someone to help me bounding my life with the Dark Dragon." Says Angelina.

"Who will be dump or crazy enough to do this?" Asks Chang.

"Aigus! He can do it." Says Angelina.

"Are you sure? Because he might do something if the dragon you bound with is the Dark Dragon." Says Chang.

"He's the only chance I got...He can keep secret if we give him something in return." Says Angelina.

"Maybe you can make him forget about it." Says Chang.

"Good idea! That way...He won't say anything and we will be bounded...The blood fusion is the symbol of the bounding anyway." Says Angelina. "Will you come or not?"

Chang thinks for a while and she remembers the proposition of the Dark Dragon. She says nothing for a while.

"Sorry but I can't come for this. I'll give you now my congratulation for the union of the 2 lives by the ether." Says Chang.

"Alright...Thank you for your help. I'm going to join him right now." Says Angelina.

She opens her golden wings and she flies away. Chang watches her and prays that she'll find happiness.

* * *

**Paris: 22h14**

The Dark Dragon was waiting for Angelina for a while. She didn't say when she'll come but she says she'll be here one day. He sits at the top of the Eiffel tower and waits for her. He is wondering why she asks him to wait her there. After a while, it was too long for him and he stands up. He walks left and right and he starts to think she's been busted and she will never see him...And he'll never see her again. He then hears the sound of wings and he recognises those of Angelina.

"Angelina...You're here." Says the Dark Dragon hugging her and patting her with his snout.

"Sorry for being late...I was searching for something and father puts it in another place where I wasn't looking." Says Angelina. She rests her head against the DD belly, letting herself being pat for a while.

"What were you searching?" Asks the DD.

"I was searching for something very important for us...I've think a lot about it and I've come up with a decision...The future I want." Says Angelina.

"What do you mean?" Asks the DD.

"I mean...Our future." Says Angelina.

"You're...Talking about bounding together?" Asks the DD.

"Of course...I have brought what we need and we can bound tomorrow." Says Angelina.

"Are you sure? You...really want to bound with me?" Asks the DD.

"Of course! I know how you really are...A beautiful and kind dragon." Says Angelina.

"..." The DD closes his eyes.

"Do you accept?" Asks Angelina.

"...Of course...Yes...Yes." Says the DD with a big smile. He looks at her in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Then...What are we waiting for? Let's prepare everything." Says Angelina.

"You have everything in your mind." Smirks the DD.

"Of course. We have to do it fast before father find out I've steal the calyx." Says Angelina.

"You want it to be fully official?" Asks the DD. "...I can see why."

* * *

**25 March 1990: 21h00**

They were in the higher part of the church where no humans can see them. They were there to prepare for the bounding ritual. The 3 were the Dark Dragon, Angelina and Aigus who isn't happy at all to be there. He knows he's been trick by Angelina in this marriage and he must do it until the end. She has called him for help. Since she is a golden dragon, he immediately answers her call but...It was for uniting 2 dragons...And the DD was one of them. She uses her authority to break a rule. After this, he'll warn Odin about Angelina joining the Dark Dragon and his desires to destroy human.

Reality was different. Angelina tries to bring the Dark Dragon kindness deep inside is scarred heart. She wants him to forgive the humans...And give them one more chance.

Aigus is a silver dragon with, of course, he has silver scales. He is a dragon the same size than Angelina. He has a white belly and he is usually silver at his face but it is a little blue because of fear by the DD.

He is currently in front of an improvise altar with the calyx for the bounding of the dragons.

"Are you ready sweaty?" Asks Angelina.

"Never more than now honey." Answers the DD.

...

"What are you waiting for Aigus...Start it." Says the DD impatient of uniting his life with Angelina.

"Euh...Well...We are now...in a sacred place." Aigus was hesitant and intimidate by the DD.

"Take your time." Says Angelina calmly.

"Alright...I...In this sacred place...We will united in front of the ether, 2 dragons who loved each other's...They will show to the ether their eternal love for each other's. Their family by their...There not here...most the speech...It's about them." Says Aigus when the families aren't there. He only speaks by the usual.

"Just skip that part." Says Angelina.

"Alright...Blablabla...Alright...Angelina...What are your last words you want to say to the DD before the bounding?" Asks Aigus.

"DD...When I first meet you...I've literally kick your ass." Starts Angelina with a smile. "You were my nemesis until I've seen your eyes...When I see it...My heart could only beat for you. I fall in love at that moment...From now on...I want to be by your side forever. If you accept my love...We will find only joy in our way."

"Dark Dragon...What are your last words you want to say to Angelina before the bounding?" Asks Aigus.

"I want to tell you that...since the moment I've lost my family...I've finally find someone who I can love. I've seen your beautiful blue eyes shining like the stars. Your eyes illuminate my poor dragon heart. My heart also beat only for you since that time. After the bounding...I promise that I'll protect you and our children with my life." Says the DD. Also...You didn't kick my butt."

"Good...Now...It is time to take the holy knife and put a little tip of your blood in the calyx." Says Aigus.

Angelina takes the knife and she moves her hand closer to the calyx. She opens her hand and she slowly uses the other one to make a small incision on her hand and a few slips of her dark blood falls in the calyx. After a few more slips, she uses her power to close the incision. She then passes the knife to the DD and he looks at his hand. He also moves it over the calyx. He hesitates a few second. He looks in the eyes of Angelina.

"Are you sure?" Asks the DD.

"Yes I am." Replies Angelina.

He then proceeds to the small incision too and he lets a few slips of blood too and it falls in the calyx too. After a while, he closes the incision and he puts the knife next to the calyx.

"It is time to officially finish the bounding." Says Aigus. He slaps his hands and calls his power. A magic circle appears on the ground and the light slowly illuminates the calyx. The precious stones start shining more and the calyx was beautiful that way. The dark blood of the 2 dragons starts mixing in the calyx and the blood change into another form. It becomes the symbol of the dragon bounding and love: one half heart of each dragon that becomes one; symbolising their bounding.

Angelina and the DD look at the bounding symbol and they know feel in their heart the link they have created. The bounding is a success and they are now united in love and in soul. They then look at each other's.

"You can now give a kiss...And the love shines during your life." Says Aigus.

Angelina and the DD give a long kiss and after a while, they end the kiss.

"Now you are united into one being...I...Think I shall take my leave." Says Aigus.

"Thank you for this favor." Says Angelina. "Now..." Angelina whispered a spell and she puts her hand over the front head of Aigus. Aigus then feels sleepy and he slowly falls asleep."

"You've erase his memory?" Asks the DD.

"Yes...All according to my plan...Let's go and...Have fun." Says Angelina.

"...Alright...My love." Says the DD with a gigantic smile of happiness. He is now bounded with his love. He never felt so good in his life since the loss of his family. He is also now creating a new one. "Is it safe?"

"What do you mean?" Asks Angelina with a smile.

"I mean...I'm not ready for the...father moment." Says the DD.

"Do not worry...I am not in my fertile period." Reassures Angelina.

They fly in the air of Paris and they find some privacy and they celebrate their honeymoon. They do it together and they start screaming of pleasure when they live their moment together. The entire citizens of Paris shouts in fear when they think they hear wild beast fighting violently when instead, they have sex together.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of another part of the prologue. I hope you like it. It was hard to make it but the others will be more easy.


	4. Chapter 4

AC: Here is another prologue episode.

* * *

**Episode 0.3: Searching a nest**

**12 April 1997: Dragon Island 11h12**

Angelina wakes up from her sleep. She starts to feel heavier than usual. It's been a few days since she feels that way and she has stomach ache a few time. She then looks at herself in the mirror and she sees something she didn't expect. Her belly has started to get bigger. She touched her belly and she feels something hard under her scales. She knows what is going on. She remembers how it happens.

Two weeks ago, she has sex with her mate and they were pretty loud and active. She thought she was in her infertile period and she accepts it. She thinks for a while and she realises she forgot one very important detail. They have this relationship in the line of fertility. After a relationship, it takes 3 days before a female dragon is out of risk of having a baby...And she was fertile 2 days after the sex with the DD. She is now pregnant of a future child. She is both happy about it and also worried. How will the DD reach to this? She knows she has to be away from the Island for a while. She has to meet with her mate...She just doesn't know he will react to this. The DD doesn't want to have a child right now and he doesn't even want to think about it. It's not because he doesn't want to have a child. It's because he isn't ready to love and take care of a child, his child. He is afraid to be a bad father.

She decides to walk out of her house when she hears someone knocking at the door. She knows there's only one dragon that knocks 4 times with a silence before knocking again. She walks at the door and she opens it.

"Hi dad." Says Angelina.

"Hello my little sunshine." Says Odin. "How are you doing?" He looks at her and he notices she has gain weight. He also notices that her posture isn't the one of a fat dragon. She seems to have some weight in her belly.

"I am doing fine." Says Angelina.

"I'm starting to be worry about you. You disappear more and more often and you talk less and less to me." Says her father Odin. "You seem to keep secret from me...You're father. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on...The DD is really hard to get. He's smart and strong so it takes me more time to get him." Says Angelina.

"But...Seven years already pass since you begin your mission...And now you're belly is getting bigger...Are you sure this problem is affecting you and you want to eat more?" Asks Odin.

"You...You are right...I am feeling a little down but everything is going alright." Lies Angelina.

"Come here." Says Odin. Angelina moves closer and her father hugs her. "Maybe you should rest for now. You need to stop your mission for a while...I'll take it over."

"No!...I have to do it...You need to do your work here...I...I have to go now!...See you later dad!" Says Angelina quickly and runs outside and fly away.

"...My little sunshine...What is happening to you?" Asks Odin worried for her. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and he walks for his work.

* * *

**Paris: 15h17**

Angelina lands near a building and she starts to upchuck for a while. The egg in her belly is squishing her stomach and makes her upchuck every time she makes too much effort. She stays there for a while and she starts to feel better. She then opens her wings and she searches for the DD.

She is starting to feel weak with her empty stomach. After searching for a while, she has no choice but to land on a roof. She is sitting on the roof for a while and she is waiting for him. After a while, the DD appears and he lands besides her. Angelina is easy to stop off with her golden scale and her scent Angelina looks at him and she can see his worried eyes looking at her.

"Sweetie...What is wrong?" Asks the DD.

"I'm feeling sick...My stomach is empty by the effort." Says Angelina.

"You should have stayed home." Says the DD.

"No...I have to meet you fast...Because of my sickness." Says Angelina.

"Don't tell me I give you a STD!" Shouts the DD. "You are my first one! I cannot have given it to you!"

"You are my first one too! It's not about it!" Shouts Angelina.

"What do you need?" Asks the DD. "I might prepare some potion to make you feel better."

"Listen...I need to tell you-" But the DD cut her.

"Are you sure you don't want a special potion...I may make something for you soon."

"Honey! Listen!" She shouts since she doesn't want to argue with her.

"What is it?" Asks the DD.

"Did you notice something?" She asks.

"You've getting fatter...Must be something you eat." Comments the DD.

It wasn't a good answer; he receives a punch in the stomach and a hard one.

"ARGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screams in pain.

"Wrong answer!" She shouts furiously.

"What is it then?" Asks the DD.

"I...I am pregnant." Says Angelina.

The DD eyes went bigger.

"You...Y..." The DD eyes change form and he closes it when he falls on his back; unconscious.

"Great...Now I have 2 weights giving me trouble." Says Angelina.

She feels a little weak and she sits next to the DD and she waits for him to come back to his senses.

One hour has passed before the DD starts waking up.

"Urgh...What happen?" Asks the DD.

"You fall unconscious." Answers Angelina.

"So...Did I just dream...About you being pregnant?" Asks the DD nervously.

"No...It is real." Says Angelina.

"..." The DD was about to lose consciousness once again.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Shouts Angelina slapping the DD head.

"Ouch! Alright! Alright!" Shouts the DD.

"Good...I didn't expect you to freak out about it." Asks Angelina.

"Of course I'll freak out! I'm not ready! What can I do? What should I do with our soon to be child?!" Shouts the DD panicking.

"Calm down...I know you'll be fine. I know you can do it." Says Angelina with a smile.

"What makes you think I'll be a good father?! I don't know anything about being a father...Nothing!" Shouts the DD.

"I do not know about how being a good mother! But it is useless to panic about it...Do...Do you want our child?" She asks worried after seeing his reaction.

"...Of course yes! I want him...I'm just afraid of not being a good father for him." Says the DD.

"I'm glad you like our child already." Says Angelina with a smile.

"I'm...I'm going to be a father...I...I still can't believe it...This...This is the..." Tears appear from the DD eyes. Tears of happiness. "I'm going to be a father...This is...The best moment of my life...I want to share it with you." He then takes Angelina and he hugs her. "Me...A daddy...This is a dream come true."

"I'm so happy I'm bearing our child." Says Angelina. "But...Where shall I lay the egg?"

"I...No in a human city...But we can't do it at the Dragon Island either." Says the DD.

"I can't return there too...They'll know I love someone and Odin will search for the father...They will then find you and...I do not know what will happen to me and dad after this...What do we do?" Asks Angelina.

"We will do it the old fashion way." Says the DD. "We will find a cavern in a mountain and we will raise him there."

"You want us to find a nest...I guess this is the only way...But...I'm not sure...If I can fly that long." Says Angelina.

"...Hum...Climb on my back." Says the DD. "I'm strong enough to carry both of us."

"Alright." Says Angelina. She climbs on the DD back.

He opens his wing and he starts flying in the air. They start searching for their perfect nest for their future child.

* * *

**5 days later**

They have search for the nest during 5 days and they haven't find the perfect spot yet. Angelina belly has inflate more and they egg was ready to be lay at any time now. They have reached the Pyrenees.

"I still can't believe you have such hard taste Angelina...Is it your instinct kicking in?" Asks the DD.

"Y...Yeah." Says Angelina who seems to contain something.

"The first one was too dry...The next one was too humid...The other one was too hot...Too cold...Too much artistic...Not artistic enough...What is it?" Asks the DD when he notices Angelina grapping the DD stronger.

"It's been a while...I...I want...To...lay the...egg...But...We haven't...found nest." Says Angelina painfully.

"What?! We have to hurry then!" Shouts the DD.

They continue searching for a nest when Angelina spots one.

"There!" She shouts.

The DD immediately enters in the cavern and Angelina gets off of the DD back. He then takes her and he helps her moving in the cavern. She starts looking around and she search for any problem with this cavern. After a while, she didn't see anything wrong. It is not too much humid, not too much dry, the air in the cavern is pure, not too hot or too cold and it is close to a small village if they need anything.

"This is the perfect cavern." Says Angelina.

"Good." Says the DD. He sits against one wall of the cavern and puts Angelina against him. He then embraces her with his arms and love. "We have a nest for our child."

"Finally...I think I'll rest a littlll...No...I don't think I can." Says Angelina suddenly in pain.

"Honey! What do you need?" Asks the DD.

"Sheet...Towel...Anything!" She shouts. "I need anything that can keep the egg warm!"

"Calm down..." Says the DD.

Angelina shouts in pain and she pushes backward against the DD stomach and she squishes him one second before stopping it.

"Alright...I'll get what you need." Says the DD.

The DD gets out of the cavern fast when he hears Angelina shouts in pain when she starts laying the egg. He flies down to a small village and he starts stealing any soft and warm tissues he can find, towel and sheets for her. He then comes back and he hears nothing.

"Oh no!" He says. He runs inside the cavern and starts looking for Angelina. He thinks something bad happen to her. He then sees her exhausted against the wall of the cavern. She is breathing hard, the egg is against her chest and she is warming it. "...I've miss the moment!" Whines the DD.

"Do not worry...Here's our child." Says Angelina calmer. Her voice shows that she has not a lot of strength anymore.

"You can rest now." Says the DD. He puts everything he gets against the ground and he gently takes the egg. He then puts it on the tissues he stoles and he puts sheet around it to keep it warm. He then walks closer to Angelina. He sits against the wall and he puts her against him once again. "Sleep now. You deserve it."

Angelina starts resting against the DD.

"You know...You were very heavy...I didn't think I could make it here...Sometime...I thought you were a dead weight for me." Says the DD. He chuckles after he says it. "Urgh!" He whines when he receives her elbow directly on his stomach.

"You were a dead weight too when you panic over the fact that I have an egg in me!" She replies. "You crack under the pressure...And it was over our egg."

"You took me by surprise." Says the DD.

"I tell you because...I know you'll be there for him...I know he will never be hurt with you around." Says Angelina with a warm smile over the egg and then for DD.

"Of course not...If I am ready." Says the DD.

"Say...What is your real name?" Asks Angelina. "I have to know it...And your son too...After all...We are a family."

"...True...Let me tell you then..." He then whispered his name to Angelina.

"Why do you whisper it to me?" Asks Angelina.

"I want to tell it myself to my child...When he'll be old enough to speak." Says the DD.

"True...Speaking of him...I think it is time I ask you a question." Says Angelina. "I never wanted to ask it before...But...With our egg here...I have to say it...Will you...Think about what I'm going to say...I...I want you to think...If you...Can give the humans...A second chance and forgive them?"

"What?!...Never! I will never stop until I have my revenge!" Shouts the DD.

"I ask you because of our future child! I...I do not want him to be caught in this...I want him to grow in peace...Not with violent thought and desire for vengeance." Says Angelina. "It's for our child."

"Never!" Replies the DD furiously.

"I just ask you to think about it! I want you with our child...I do not want to be force and put you in jail...Or worse...The seal." Says Angelina.

"..." The DD calm down but says nothing else.

"I'll...Think about it." Says the DD.

"Take your time." Says Angelina. "It's all what I ask." She then starts closing her eyes and she falls asleep against the DD.

"I promise I will think." Says the DD. _For you...And our child._

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode.


	5. Chapter 5

AC: I've made a jump in the time line because the main story already shows 2 important moments. You will now see how Abel was when he was really young. Maybe after the second season of the main story...I'll make another prequel title: Ryu Chronicles instead of overusing flashback or giving a small resume.

A few information's about magic the dragons can do in the story:

Angelina and Odin: Healing spells and seals spells.

Dark Dragon: He is a master of illusion spells, which is why he escapes the justice for so long, and also curse spells.

Abel: I haven't given any tips for the spells...He hasn't learnt anything but he can do healing and illusion spells. He can't create seals because he is a dark dragon and he can't do curse because he has golden dragon genetic too.

Shao: Not sure yet. **You can give suggestion** but he can't do Dark Dragon spells and Golden Dragon spells.

Ryu: He can do illusion spells and mind spells. (He has a few spells similar to seals spells but they are weaker than a seal spells)

* * *

**Episode 0.4: The family: Part 1: First step**

**13 May 2000: Nest of the DD and Angelina: 12h04**

The DD is taking a small nap and he rests. He has search a gift for their son for a while and he has sadly come back empty ended. The small village has nothing that can interest Abel. He wanted something solid so Abel can bite it to calm his pain. He sleeps for a while.

Angelina was with Abel and she was helping him eating. Abel was time to time in pain when his teeth are appearing in his mouth.

"Open your mouth my little love." Says Angelina.

Abel turns his head and refuses to open it. "You can be such a little evil son when you want...I hope you'll be a little angel one day." Says Angelina.

She puts the food close to Abel and she waits for him to eat. Abel slowly turns his head and the food was tempting him. He then eats the meat she prepares and after this, he belches. Angelina laughs lightly and she takes him in her hands. She gives him a long kiss on his little cheek. Abel grows up fast. He is 75cm. high if he can walk on his 2 feet.

"You're going to be as big as your father." Says Angelina.

She then puts her head against Abel neck and she tickles him for a while. Abel laughs for a while and she continues until Abel starts patting his mother head and warns her that he has enough. She then puts him on the ground and Abel walks with his 4 members since he hasn't learn to walk on his 2 feet yet.

He moves at the direction of his father who is sleeping. Abel looks at his father for a while before climbing on his and putting his head against the DD chest. He closes his eyes for a while and he takes a small nap.

Angelina smiles and she decides to take some fresh air and also find some food for the DD.

After an hour, he wakes up. He looks at his father, still sleeping and he decides he wants some fun. He climbs on his father chest and he reaches the neck of his father. He then slowly climbs on his father head and he is at the top of his father head. Abel is then ready for his little fun when the head moves a little.

"Hum...Abel? What are you doing on my head?" Asks the DD when he notices him.

Abel takes his time and he jumps from his father head. He then land on the belly of his father and he bounces once.

"Urgh!" Whines the DD when his son squishes his belly. "Why did you do this?!"

Abel gives him an innocent smile and he then hugs his father tummy.

"...I do not want you to do this when you are bigger...I do not think my stomach will be strong enough to endure this if you keep getting heavier." Says the DD. "You know what Abel." The DD takes his son in his hands. "It is time that my son learns how to walk on his 2 feet. You will see how different it is."

Abel looks in his father eyes and he yawns, showing he isn't that much interested in his suggestion.

"Abel...Stop doing that...You need to learn how to walk if you want to look taller." Says the DD with a smile.

Abel gives his attention to his father who knows how to give him interest in something.

"Good...To start...You should look at me carefully one more time before even trying." Says the DD. He puts Abel on the ground and he stands up. He then starts walking slowly while Abel watches him. He sees him walking on his toes. Each step was slow and precise. Abel also sees his father tail moving to another direction compare to the foot he moves and acts like a counter weight.

The DD finds very awkward to walk so slowly when he naturally walks faster. After a while, the DD stops walking and he looks at his son.

"Now it is your turn to try. Be careful...It will not be easy." Says the DD. He walks closer to his son and he shows his tail. "Start it by hanging out on my tail. It will be easier for you to walk that way." Suggest Abel father.

Abel listens to his father and he stands up. He uses his hands to hang his father tail. He is now on his 2 feet but he is shaking and sees he will fall on his butt at any time.

Angelina returns in the nest and she sees the DD helping their son to walk. The DD moves his tail slowly and Abel talks with hesitation. He cannot use his tail to give a counter weight and he falls on the ground, face first. Abel then starts sobbing and his father immediately takes him and hugs him while giving calm words to calm him.

"It's alright...You try my son...And that's all that I need from you." Says his father.

Angelina then walks closer and she gives a kiss at the forehead of Abel.

"See...Everything will be alright." Says Angelina.

Abel stops sobbing and he smiles once again. He acts like nothing happen to him and he looks at his mother who pats his head.

"You have all your time to try...Just look at us and one day you can." Says Angelina. "Sweetie...I have brought some food for you."

"Good...Because I'm starting to be hungry." Says the DD. He then gives Abel to Angelina before eating.

Angelina starts tickling her son with her nose against Abel belly and he laughs with pleasure. After a while, she stops.

"Do you want to try walking again?" Asks Angelina.

Abel looks at her and he nods. Angelina does the same than with the DD. Abel's father Angelina helping their son walking and he slowly takes the camera out and he points it at the 2 of them. He then clicks on the button and the moment was forever imprint in a picture.

"Oh...DD...Thanks." Says Angelina when she hears the little click of the picture.

"There is some moment that only happen once...We have to be ready for the day our son can walk without help...The moment he will be proud of himself." Says the DD with a soft voice.

* * *

**Dragon Island: 15h12**

Odin was working with his paper work, but he is more and more worried about his daughter. She is now absent for a few week without any word of her and he wonders what is happening to her. If he knows what she was doing...No answer can be right.

Odin looks at the picture of his wife. She was a silver dragon...The only kind except the golden dragon that can give a child with golden scales. He looks at it.

"Frigg...Angelina is starting to look like you. Acting more and more distant toward her father...What is going on with her? Do you know what? Is there something I should be worried for?" Asks Odin.

He closes his eyes for a moment before taking out the communication crystal.

"I have to talk to her right now." Says Odin. He wants to have some news...To hear her voice...To be sure she is fine. He activates it. "Angelina...My little sunshine...Answer please." He asks softly. The crystal only shows a red mark like if the crystal is being covered. Odin looks at this perplex and wonder what she is doing.

* * *

**Nest of the DD and Angelina: 15h15**

"-Angelina...My little sunshine...Answer please.-" Says a soft voice.

Angelina recognises her father and she immediately gives her child her husband and she asks both of them to be quiet. She then takes the crystal and she flies outside until she is in a safe distance. She then takes the crystal out of the red sheet and she looks in it. She sees her father looking at her very worried and he sees like he's about to flies to her rescue.

"Dad! Why are you calling me?" She asks a little upset.

"-What?! Are you pointing out that it is wrong for me to be worry about you?-" Asks Odin.

"No...Of course not...But I wasn't expecting you...You told me that this crystal is to call you for emergencies!"

"-True...But...I was worry sick about you. You are more and more distant with me...Did I do something wrong?-" Asks Odin.

"Well...You've done nothing wrong." Says Angelina.

"-...You've hesitated...There's something I did not do right...-" Says Odin with a sad voice.

"Are you getting paranoid? I never expect that from you." Says Angelina.

"-Answer me.-" Says Odin.

"I...Do not...No...I can't explain to you why...It's because I love you that I can't say anything." Says Angelina.

"-What do you mean? Where are you?-" Asks Odin.

"I mean what it means...I cannot say it too loud...I think the DD is close...I have to cut out the communication...Good-Bye dad." Says Angelina.

"-What? But I ha- -" Angelina cuts the communication. She then stays there for a while. She lies to her father...She usually just says nothing...But she has lied to him.

"I'm sorry dad...I...I cannot explain it to you...Even if you are my father." Says Angelina sadly. She then returns in the cavern and she sees the DD looking at her worried. Abel was pulling the ears of the DD like a rope with his mouth and his father whines a little in pain. Abel stops playing with his ears when he sees his mom with a sad look.

"Is everything alright?" Asks the DD worried. Abel cannot speak yet but he looks at his mother worried.

"Yes...I'm fine...I just...Lie to my father...It hurts my heart." Says Angelina.

"Come here." Says the DD. He then puts her against him and hugs her. Abel, him, flatten her with his snout against her golden hair of her head. "It's going to be fine."

"I know...But...I'm starting to hurt him now." Says Angelina.

"Calm down honey." Says the DD.

"We cannot do this forever." Adds Angelina. "One day...We...We will have to tell him the true."

"But he will arrest me and separate me from you and my son forever!" Shouts the DD.

"What makes you think it is best to stay silent?! He will find out about us one day!" She shouts back.

"You cannot say it now! Abel is still too young to be without me! Also...I never want to be separate from him! If he knows it I'll take Abel with me! I refuse to lose him!" Shouts the DD.

"You can't do that! I also want Abel to stay with me!" She counters.

Abel looks at his parents and begins to be more worried. He doesn't like it, not at all. He starts sobbing to drag their attention but it fails. They were too busy to argue about the situation. Abel then shouts in sadness and his 2 parents stop arguing. They immediately start to comfort him.

"Calm down Abel...There's nothing bad going on." Says the DD.

Angelina starts flatting his neck with her snout.

"It is only a minor argument...Nothing bad will happen...We will not separate." Says Angelina.

"I'm sorry we made you cry." Says the DD. He is doing the same has Angelina with his snout against Abel head and hair.

"We will find something." Says Angelina. "There must be a way that we both find happiness with you."

Abel stops crying and he lets himself being covered with love.

"We will find it...We both love you and never let you alone...I promise." Says Angelina.

"I will always be there for you...I'll always love you and always protect you." Says the DD.

"So smiles...Because I will make sure you'll never lose it." Says Angelina.

Abel looks at them and he gives a little smile. Angelina and the DD give a hug and Abel is caught between them, warm and loved.

* * *

**27 June: 16h12**

"Come one...Take your time Abel...You're going to do it." Says the DD.

Abel walks slowly, steps by steps while hanging the tail of his mother. His father encourages him and Abel walks with almost no hesitation. He can finally moves his tail without losing his balance and even reinforce his balance. After a while, Angelina moves her tail and Abel doesn't have any support to walk. He stays on his 2 feet and doesn't dear move, afraid to fall again. He seems to panic a little but his father is behind him.

"Do not worry; I'll catch you if you fall." Says his father putting his hands behind Abel.

Abel takes his courage and he starts taking one steps ahead. He didn't fall. He takes another one slowly and he loses his balance and his father catches him before he falls.

"You can do it my little one." Says his mother.

"Remember that you can only improve." Says his father.

Abel stands up and he tries again and again.

During one week, he falls in his father's hands again and again and each time. He can walk faster. He takes a few steps faster and he then starts walking at the direction of his mother. When he reaches her, he turns around and he sees his father that didn't follow for the rest of the little walk. Abel puffs at him but he then notices that he can finally walk without any problem. A click is heard and the DD has taken the picture of this moment, imprint forever in an image.

"Congratulation son...You did it." Says his father with a big smile.

"Good work. I knew you can do it." Says Angelina.

Abel shouts a victory sound and his mother hugs him. Abel is proud of himself and more importantly, his parents were proud of his success. His father walks closer and he looks at his son in his eyes.

"You are really taller on your 2 feet only." Says the DD. He then flattens his son with his snout over his purple hair of his head.

"Now you need to talk...But that...You can only learn it yourself." Says Angelina.

"For now...Let's celebrate it with a little flight." Says the DD.

Abel shouts in affirmative and when they were ready, they fly in the blue sky with Abel in the tissues and he is now against his father chest. During the rest of the day, they fly in the sky with their son until it was late. After eating, Abel rests against his father and mother flank by being between them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of the family. Angelina father is staring to be very worried and we are half way with the prologue. Abel can now walk. In the next one, he learns how to talk.

Episode 0.5: The family: Words of love.

After this is the episode call: Things break and fall apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's your next episode. I've also modify the last one when I notice a contradiction but it is out now. The DD cannot know that Angelina father is Odin since he guesses it only in the main story. If you find some contradiction please warn me. I try not to do it but I can miss one word that can cause it.

I hope you like this episode.

* * *

**Episode 0.5: The family: Part 2: Words of love**

**4 January 2001: Nest of the DD and Angelina: 9h12**

The DD was playing with Abel with a new toy he has found. It was a simple ball but Abel loves to take it and throw it at his father. The DD catches it and he throws it back to his son. Abel runs after the ball and he catches it and he smiles. His father waits for him to throw the ball back but Abel didn't. After a little while, his father thought he didn't want to play anymore and he turns around to speak with Angelina when he hears the ball being throw and hit his back. Since Abel isn't strong and didn't try to throw it hard, it didn't hurt his father.

"You little prankster." Says the DD. "Come here so I can punish you." He says with a big smile.

He runs after Abel who tries to run away but his father catches him fast and he starts tickling his son. Abel laughs for a while. The tickling didn't stop even when Abel pats his father head and he continues laughing until he lick his father snout and he has some saliva in his nose. His father stops tickling and he puts his son on the ground. He then starts throwing air out of his nose to get the saliva out of it before turning at his son direction.

"You got me." He says with a smile.

"Alright...It is time for you to eat." Says Angelina coming with food.

Abel has grown up again and his height is now 1m. His teeth are all there and ready to eat solid food. When it was over with his mouth pain, the DD was happy that his ears will not be bitten anymore. It was annoying for him...Especially when he starts to bite him with his teeth. Angelina gives the food and Abel eats it with his hands like Angelina shows him after so many tries. Abel eats everything and he belch again which Angelina starts to show him it is not polite to do this. Abel looks at her and he moves his head to the side. He wonders why she is less tolerant and he looks at his father.

"You need to learn some manners...You are a dragon after all." Says his father. "If not then I'll continue tickling you."

Abel looks at his mother.

"I won't protect you since you need to learn this." Says Angelina.

Abel looks at both of them and he sticks his serpentine tongue out at both of them.

"Sadly we don't have soap." Says the DD.

"I know...But he cannot express himself with words." Says Angelina. "He sure takes his time."

"Yeah...I learn it one year before him." Says the DD.

Abel looks at his father direction. An idea appears in the mind of the DD. He knows that Abel expresses himself well without words...But If he gives him a reason to talk...He will talk very soon. Angelina suspects that Abel can already speak but he doesn't feel like he needs to say words and she is right about it.

"I guess I'm better in something when I was younger than you." Says the DD with a smirk.

Abel looks at him and he shows his teeth.

"If you want to prove me wrong...Speak." Says the DD.

Abel looks into his father eyes and he starts trying to talk. Of course, it wasn't easy for him and he'll take some times before saying something. He tries but he cannot say anything except shouting.

"You are trying too hard." Says Angelina with a smile. "Take your time."

* * *

**7 January: Dragon Island: 11h00**

Odin was working with his usual paper work while waiting for a dragon to come. He has some recent issues that need to be corrected. He continues writing his report when the door opens and Chang enters in the room.

"Chang...I am pleased that you have arrived. Have a seat." Says Odin.

Chang sits on the chair and she looks at the golden dragon.

"You ask me to come here." Asks Chang.

"Yes. As you know, we have a little problem with one of our councillors." Says Odin.

"Is it about the rumors that Indar who has lost his mind during one of his mission?" Asks Chang.

"What does the rumors said?" Asks Odin.

"The he is now clinically crazy after he was sent to help to renew the treaty between angels and demons. He is now talking to himself, thinks his wings have a mind on their own, believe that chicken are his predators and he thinks that a TV series name American Idol will one day appears."

"Those rumors are true...We all know he can't see the future." Says Odin. "American Idol...Fuh...Like something like that will become real."

"I agree." Says Chang.

"Since we will have to replace him...I thought about you...You are a good candidate." Says Odin.

"What?! Me...Why will you think of that?" Asks Chang.

"When we talk each other's 10 years ago...I decide to take a note and put you into the candidate if the time comes...And it actually comes." Says Odin. "Are you interested in becoming a councillor?"

"Well...I just...Don't know...I can't answer now." Says Chang. "I'm not sure if it is something for me...I...I still haven't put things behind me."

"You mean about Shu...I'll give you time...We still need other proposal candidates and we will wait for a while before the vote starts...When we will have the previous councillor in a...I do not want to say the place...I've gone there for a while." Says Odin.

"Thanks...I'll really think about it." Says Chang. She then stands up and she walk away.

"I know you will." Says Odin.

* * *

**16 January: Nest of the DD and Angelina: 15h10**

The nest was very silent. Only the DD and his son were there for now. Angelina has no choice but to go away and visit her father who may be worry sick once again. The DD was playing with his son again but he stays careful in case he has a prank in his mind. But Abel was less active that day. Outside...It was very cold and Abel is still young and the cold can still freeze him. It will only change when he'll be around 10 years, when flames will start to be creating in his body. After a while, his father sees him shiver and he walks at the direction of his son.

"It is cold...Right?" Asks his father.

Abel looks at him and he nods. The DD takes his son in his arms and he puts him against his warm body. Abel then twitches a little to be more comfortable and to have his head against his soft belly.

"Right?" Asks his father again.

Abel looks at him and he nods again.

"No strait answers hum?" Says the DD teasing him.

Abel sticks his tongue once again before using his head to attack the stomach of his father which doesn't hurt him.

"If you do not want to be warm, nothing stops you." Says the DD.

Abel looks at him and he puts his head against the stomach and let himself be warm by it.

"That's what I was thinking." Says his father patting his son back.

They stay that way for a while, no word is say, just living the moment together in this cold day where nothing freeze them. After a while, Abel raises his head and he looks in his father yellow eyes.

"Hum...What is it?" Asks his father.

"..." Abel says nothing. He gives him a warm smile before opening his mouth. "D...D...Daddy." He says with his voice.

The DD finds what he says lovely and he rests again. After a few second, the information of what just happen reaches his brain.

"Wait! What?! Did you just say...D...Daddy?" Asks the DD.

Abel nods.

"You're first words." Says his father hugging him strongly and with all love that rest in his heart. "You call me daddy!" His heart was full of joy until he notices something. "But...Angelina wasn't there to hear you. Abel...Please says your word when she comes back and act like it's the first time...It will make her very happy."

Abel nods and they wait for her to come back.

* * *

**16h45**

Angelina finally returns in the nest and she was covered with snow.

"Sorry it takes more time than I thought." Says Angelina. She shakes herself and the snow gets out of her hairs.

"It's alright." Says the DD when he puts his son on the ground. He helps her getting dry when Abel catches their attention. His father makes a small smile when the moment was coming.

"What is it?" Asks his mother.

"D...D...D..." Says Abel.

Angelina looks at him and waits for him. She knows he's about to say his first word...She doesn't know that he already say it earlier. Abel then points his father.

"Stupid." Says Abel.

"He says his first- What did you just call me?!" Asks the DD a little angry when he register his second words.

"You're right. Your father can be stupid sometimes." Says Angelina.

"You are not helping me." Replies the DD.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Repeats Abel a few time with a grin against his father.

"Can you say something else?" Asks Angelina.

"Daddy..." He points his father. He then points her. "Mommy."

"Good!" Says Angelina. She takes her son in her arms and she hugs him. "I'm your mommy."

"Mommy." Says Abel with love. He closes his eyes and let himself be embrace by love.

"You finally talk!" Says his mother with joy. "You have such a beautiful voice."

"It is very beautiful." Says the DD looking at him. "When he'll be asleep...I want to tell you something."

"Alright." Says Angelina.

* * *

**23h11**

Abel is sleeping against his mother for a while. It was dark in the cavern but the DD and Angelina don't mind about such trivia details. They check Abel to be sure he was sleeping and they start talking.

"Honey...I've thought about what I should do now that I have my son and also...About your father too..." Says the DD.

"Alright...You can tell me what you have decided to do." Says Angelina.

"You are right...Now that I have a son...I only want what is best for him...I have to think about his future...And I do not want him to be hurt by my actions...I want him to meet and speak to other dragons...I want only his happiness. So...I decide that...I'll...Give up all my hate and desire to take revenge against the human...I'll...give them a second chance to show me that they aren't bad and evil. The only reason I accept to do this is because I love both you and Abel. I will never do that for anyone else. You are my greatest treasure of this world." Says the DD.

"I'm so happy about that. I'm glad you accept to give them a second chance. They are not that bad when you take time to know them." Says Angelina.

"What about understanding them?" Asks the DD.

"It's impossible to do that. They are very unique and do not think the same way. It is like reading a book where each word is written into another language. You have absolutely no chance to fully understand them; Maybe a few of them...But never the entire kind." Says Angelina.

"I see...I didn't know about that. It is something I may look for...Maybe...Trying to understand them...A little." Says the DD.

"You want to say something else?" Asks Angelina.

"Yes...I've think about your father...I'm sure he always calls you because he loves you. He cares for you...I'm sure he'll love Abel...Whoever the father is." Says the DD.

"He is very kind and understanding...Like me." Says Angelina.

"I know now...So...I guess he has the right to know that he is a grandfather and that he has a wonderful son right here." Says the DD. "I shall also...When Abel is old enough...Come with you...And let Odin judge me. You father might be there to watch me getting my punishment. But I'll take it...Maybe one day...I'll be free and we will be together once again...The 3 of us."

"Maybe you'll be luckier with your inaction during 11 years and they will be more forgiving during your judgement. I'll defend you and I'll be by your side when the time will come...Like always." Says Angelina kissing the mouth of the DD. She still hasn't say that her father was Odin.

He answers back.

"Maybe we'll have another child one day." Says the DD. "We will love him the same has Abel right now."

"True. I think we should rest now. Tomorrow...We will have a nice talk with our son." Says Angelina.

"True...I want a little talk with him too." Says the DD who hasn't forget that his son says that he is stupid.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. Next one will be: Things break and fall apart.

It will be sadder and tragic. It will take some time since I have to work and construct it well.


	7. Chapter 7

AC: Sorry it takes some times...It is always hard to put dead for me. Especially good character at heart...I have another story in with it will happen way much often.

* * *

**Episode 0.6: Things Break and fall apart**

**10 September 2001: Nest of the DD and Angelina: 18h56**

Angelina is waiting for Abel to come at her direction and she looks at him a little angry. Abel look at her and he then looks at the ground in shame.

"How can you do this Abel?" Asks Angelina. "You just have to search for it...Why couldn't you wait for tomorrow."

"Sorry mommy...I wanted to know it." Says Abel sadly.

"You just wasted your birthday present I wanted to give you." Says Angelina not very happy by Abel curiosity.

"But...I like it." Says Abel.

"But your birthday is tomorrow!" She replies. She opens her palm and she has the present for Abel. She sighs and she gives it to him. "Next time you find one...Forget the gift...You will not have one from me if you search again."

"I will mommy." Says Abel with an innocent smile.

"Yeah...Put it around your neck then." Says Angelina.

Abel takes it and looks at a necklace. It was made of silver stone and it has something engrave on it. Abel tries reading it.

"Hum...A-b-e-l...That's my name!" Shouts Abel surprise.

"Yes...It is a simple gift." Says Angelina.

"I love it!" He shouts. He runs at his mother and hugs her. Angelina hugs him back.

"Angelina...I need a small favor from you." Says the DD joining them.

"Hum...What is it?" Asks Angelina.

"I need you to take Abel for a little flight...I want him away for a while." Says the DD.

"Alright." Says Angelina.

Angelina was preparing for a flight with Abel. She isn't sure why but her husband asks her to take their son out of the nest for a while. She has a hint in her head. She has put Abel against her back since he is old and strong enough to hand against the back of his mother.

"Honey...Be careful out there." Says the DD with a smile.

"I'm always careful Sweetie." Says Angelina.

"Abel...Be a good boy." Says the DD.

"Dad...I will." Says Abel.

"I know you will...You are with her and not with me." Says the DD.

"Dad...Be careful..." Says Abel.

"I am safe, big and strong so it is you who needs to be careful." Says the DD.

"Haha...I know." Says Abel with a smile. He kisses his father nose when his face was close enough and his father kisses him back at the forehead of Abel.

"Ready?" Asks Angelina.

"Ready mom!" Shouts Abel with a smile.

Angelina opens her wings and she flies in the air and goes away.

The DD watches them flying away and he then takes something he hides from them.

"Good...Now I can prepare my present for Abel." Says the DD. He takes out everything he needs and prepare one gift for his son.

He decides to make it himself for being more special, just like Angelina. They haven't talk about the gift but it seems they have the same idea of building their own gift. He is currently building another necklace, which he manages to hide from his son by putting it in his mouth one time he tries hiding it. It tasted bad but he saves the surprise.

* * *

**Sky: France: Near a port**

"Mom...Where are going?" Asks Abel.

"I will show you the water and a city." Answers Angelina.

"Ci-ty?" Asks Abel.

"It is a town where another type of being exists." Says Angelina.

"Another type?" Asks Abel.

"They are call humans...I cannot show you who they are because they are too young." Says Angelina.

"Mommy...Why can't you show me?" Asks Abel.

"Because you'll have to use your disguise ability to be with them...But you are too young to be able to use it." Says Angelina. "Let's fly faster now...Hand in there."

"Yeah!" Shouts Able with a smile.

Angelina accelerates for a while and when they fly at great speed, Abel laughs when he feels the wind coming straight at his face. He smiles of happiness for a while until a loud sound can be heard. Abel ears hurt and he wants to shout when:

"Abel quiet!" Orders Angelina in a ton that leaves no protest from him.

Abel looks at his mother surprise by her tones and he obeys her.

Angelina takes Abel off her back and she flies faster when the loud sound is heard, closer than before. Abel is completely lost about what is going on now. His mother face is now worried and she only wants to protect him.

"Mo-" But Abel is immediately cut.

"Silent!" She orders hardly.

Abel looks at her and he puts his head against his mother chest and while she flies faster. He is now afraid. She flies to the left and a loud beam sound is heard. She knows it is a helicopter of the huntclan.

"Dammit...I was careless...I can't escape them." Says Angelina. She puts her hand in front of her and she makes her communication crystal appears. She activates it while hiding her son from the crystal. "Come on dad...I need you right now!"

"-Angelina...What is it?-" Asks Odin.

"Dad! I need your help! Huntsclans are after me and they- Urgh!" Shouts Angelina when he back has been hit by the beam. She loses highs for a while and she regains balance and she flies higher. Her son looks at her worried and he starts crying and Angelina looks at her and a quiet order to say nothing.

"ANGELINA!" Screams Odin absolutely worried.

"I'm fine...Hurry up and help me! I am at the port of-" But she was cut.

"I've found you! I've put a tractor on you. I'm coming my little sunshine! I'm coming will all dragons I can find!" Says Odin who seems to run immediately. He panics too much to notice Abel in the arms of Angelina.

Angelina flies fast and she knows Odin will be there in 5 minutes. She flies over the port when a beam hits her and she shouts in pain. The beam pierces her wings and she can't fly anymore. She falls to the ground and she does a crash landing on her back and her injured wings cracks when the bones break. Abel looks at her and he sobs strongly while his mother runs fast from the helicopter as she can. She hides behind a wall and she pants...She knows she cannot escape them anymore.

"No...It's...over for me." Says Angelina. She looks around and she searches for anything. She sees a metal cage when she can hides Abel from the huntsclan and she moves to it. She puts her son in the cage and Abel was about to shout when Angelina puts 3 seals spells on him. The first seal stops Abel from emitting any sound until a dragon is near him and the huntsclan away. The second seal force hides Abel from the sigh any humans. They cannot see him for an entire day. It will be enough for him to be safe. The final seal hides the identity of his parents. When both parents are discovered by Abel and Odin's...The seal will end and the true aura of Abel will be discovered. Abel's looks at his mother and he can't say anything. He panics and he looks at him.

"Calm down my little one...Listen to me ok...Listen to me my son...I have to tell you that-" She is cut when she hears the helicopter landing and she hears them starting searching. They are still far away. "Abel...Listen to me and never forget this...I will always love you...Even in the afterlife...I want you to be a good little dragon. Be gentle and kind...I want you to remember that your father loves you and even if he can be cruel and he hates the humanity...I want you to remember him has the kind a lovable father and dragon he truly is...He just suffer so much that he is enrage by the situation...I want you to be happy whatever happen in the future...I want you to find good and loyal friend like me and Chang...I want you to see the humans with their heart...They are mostly good and do not let the huntsclan affect your judgement. I want you to eat healthy...Never eat sugar food and candy...I want you to respect the laws...I'm sorry but I think you may never see your father again...You will not be able to annoy him and give him trouble...You will not be able pound his belly and pass wonderful time with him...But...The worse is...I'll...never be able to see you becoming a wonderful dragon...Abel...Good-bye...I...love you...Forever and ever...Like your father." Says Angelina walking at the direction of the huntclan to fight them.

Abel sees her walking away from him. He is afraid...He understands everything she says to him...He understand that he will never see her again and probably is father...He is about to lose his family...The 2 most important dragons in his life...His daddy and his mommy...All too soon. He falls on his knee and he starts crying.

Angelina didn't walk too much away and Abel sees her ready to fight any enemy. He sees her fighting the huntsclan the best she can be she is overpower by them. He looks at it horrified. She is on the ground, cuts on most of her bodies...Losing blood and agonising.

"Nous l'avons eu!" Shouts one of the huntsclan.

"Que faisons-nous?" Asks one of them.

"Trancher lui la tête et purifions le monde des bêtes mythologiques!" Says the huntsmaster.

One of the walks closer and he raise his axe. Abel sees this slowly and he sees his mother giving him one last sad look. He drops the axe and the head is slowly being cut.

Angelina has time for her final moments and final thought.

_I...have no regrets...I have a wonderful father...A wonderful mother, a wonderful husband and a wonderful son...To be honest...A wonderful family...I never thought I'll live only for 734 years. Dad...I wanted to say so much thing to you...I wanted to tell you that you are a grandfather...I wanted to show you Abel and sees how proud I am of my son...I know you'll love him with all your heart. You may be a freak worker but you have one of the biggest and kind hearts...Only the Dark Dragon has a bigger heart. Mother...I love you a lot...I will soon meet you once again...You will also love your grandson Abel...I'll tell you everything about him...Honey...I am sorry...I will never tell you good-bye...Please...Do not continue on your revenge path...Your son is still alive...I...I wanted to stay with you so much longer...I love you with all my heart and I'll watch you from the ether...Abel...I...I already say everything...Please...Be a wonderful dragon and never forget that me and the Dark Dragon both love you...Honey...You made me the happiest dragon of the universe._

_..._

_If...If I would have the chance to change the past for something else...I'll...I'll...never...change anything...I have a wonderful life...My only regret...Is to die and leave all of you behind...Especially you Abel...Good-Bye..._

_It was a wonderful life...One I'll never change...Even if I have the chance._

The heads of Angelina separates from her body. Her head flies in the air and the head fall on the ground and it rolls on the ground until it falls in the water. Bloods flies everywhere and Abel sees everything. He looks at it and he trembles like a little baby. He falls on his knees and he starts crying and crying all of his sadness...He then tries to shout with all his strength; his alert cries but the seal stops him from emitting a sound. He cries until a loud dragon screams is heard. The huntsclan retreat and doesn't take the body of Angelina...And the head is lost in the ocean. 10 dragons land after the helicopter disappears.

Odin was one of them...Chang was another who has come to rescue Angelina...Ryu was also there and they looks around. They then see Angelina...Decapitated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANGELINA! MY DAUGHTER! NOT YOU! NOT YOU!" Screams Odin. He falls on his knees and he takes the body of Angelina and he hugs her dead body without letting her go.

Chang looks at this in horror...Now...Her best friend is dead too. The same thing repeats itself...First her son Shu...And now her best friend Angelina...She cannot move closer since Odin is in an unstable states. She stays there and cries for a while. The 8 other dragons search around for the head, in case the huntsclan hasn't brought it for a while.

When the dragons where close enough...The seal end and Abel starts shouting with all strength a scream to alert his father and ask for help.

* * *

**Nest of Angelina and DD: 20h48**

The DD is fairly advance in his gift preparation and he was singing the song when he hears the scream...Even if he was far away, his ears detect the ultrasound of the shouts and he immediately stops what he's doing and he flies the fastest he can to the direction of the sound. He'll be there in half hour...He hopes he'll be safe...Even if the chance are too close to 0%.

* * *

**Port: 20h48**

The 10 dragons hear the shout and they know a very young dragon is in danger. It was very loud and hurtful to their ears do they know they are very close. Only Odin didn't do anything and stays there with the corpse of his daughter. Ryu is the first to see the shouting dragon and he sees him in a cage where he can't escape. Ryu wonders what happen there and he opens it. Abel immediately back away from him and Ryu looks at Abel. He didn't expect a dark dragon to be shouting and especially a young one too. He puts his hand closer to Abel.

"Come here...We are all dragons...We will not hurt you." Says Ryu calmly.

When the hand of Ryu was close, Abel bites him and Ryu shouts in pain by the biting and he retracts his arm.

"What is it?" Asks another dragon.

"That baby just bites me!" Shouts Ryu.

"He does not trust us at all." Says the other one. It is an albino's dragon and a very rare too. He has pure white scales over all of his body. He is a muscular dragon of 7m. High and he is looking at Ryu with his pure red eyes. He has 2 long and large wings that can seem to be like a cape when it is not extended.

"Why? Dragons know that we are trustable." Says Ryu.

"He is a dark dragon...Maybe he has learnt not to trust us for his safety." Says the albino's.

"Maybe you are telling the true Garret." Says Chang moving closer to Abel who is in a defensive position. Garret is the albino's dragon.

"I think we have to take him soon...I think the huntsclan will come back." Says Garret. He puts himself on his knee and he looks at Abel. "Listen to me young dragon...Come here please...You can trust us."

Abel shows his teeth, he refuses to listen to them and he shouts another time to call his father who's still far away.

"He is calling for his parents." Says Chang.

"If he's doing that...Maybe they are already dead and he doesn't know it." Says Ryu. "He has a strong smells of Angelina on his body."

"Maybe she has found him and she protects him by...giving her life for him." Says Garret.

"My little sunshine...Why?" Asks Odin. He has heard everything but his heart is still in piece. He continues crying and hugging his daughter will all love he has for her and he'll never give to her. He is really broken...He has lost his entire family...He thinks he is alone now. He doesn't know Abel is his grandchild.

Abel then notices Odin with his dead mother. He has golden scales like her. He walks at the direction of Odin. Maybe...Just maybe...Odin will console him...He sees that he loves his mother and maybe he can trust him. He gets out of the cage and he walks at the direction of Odin. The other dragons look at this and they think Odin will be the one who can pick him with them. Abel eyes meet those of Odin. Abel sees that he will not receive anything from him...Nothing to console him or someone to share the pain of losing Angelina. His eyes show a hint of hate in them. Hate pointed at him. Odin thinks it is his fault that Angelina is dead but...he doesn't really hate Abel. His heart is broken.

Abel backs away but before he can return in the cage. Garret takes him in his arms and Abel fights to escape him. It is useless. He is too young and weak to escape him and he can't bite him. Garret then hugs him and traps Abel against him while Abel shouts again for help. By doing so, Garret cuts Abel flesh by accident and small tips of blood falls on the ground.

"Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you." Says Garret.

Abel fights until he is too exhausted and he just keeps shouting and shouting.

"Let's get out of here." Says Ryu.

Odin takes Angelina. When Abel sees him doing that, he fights Garret once again to be closer to his mother before she is drag away from him. Garret sees what he wants and he walks closer to Angelina and Abel looks at her body. He cries once again with endless tears for her...He puts his head against her chest and he pats it for a while under the hard eyes of Odin who slowly soften when he sees Abel. He doesn't understand why the young dragon is doing this but they know he likes her. They fly away from the scene and when they disappear to Dragon Island...Abel shouts cannot reach the DD anymore and the last sound disappears.

* * *

**21h23**

The DD lands on the port and he is now deadly worried. It's been 10 minutes since he hasn't hear his son calling for help. He starts searching around for a while until he finds a big spot of blood. He immediately knows it is the blood of Angelina. There was so much blood...It can only mean that she is dead. He knows it...There were just too much blood for her to have survive...But her body wasn't anywhere...It must have been taken away from him. He sees a part of an axe on the ground and he knows it is the huntsclan who kills her.

"H...Ho...Honey." Says the DD very slowly and painfully. "Abel...Maybe Abel is fine...Maybe my son is fine...No...He is fine...Come on...Where are you?! Please answer me! ABEL! IT'S YOUR DADDY! YOU KNOW ME! YOU LOVE TO PRANK ME AND TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD! ABEL! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! SHOUTS! JUST...THROW ME ANYTHING! JUST...Come...to...d...daddy." He finishes very quietly.

He then sees smalls blood polls and he recognises the smell of his son.

"No...It can't be!" He shouts. He moves to the cage and he sees the broken gift of Angelina. "No...Nonono...He must still be alive...You must have protect him honey...I know you have save him!"

He follows the blood tips until it disappears from his sigh...He didn't know that Garret stops the bleeding...He didn't know he was safe...He knows Angelina has been killed by the humans of the huntsclan...He believes Abel is now dead by them too...His son...His son...Which he loves so much...More than even his hate and desire of vengeance.

He falls on his knee...He raises his fist and he smashes the ground with all his strength for 5 minutes and he shouts for a while 2 things.

"Abel! Angelina!" His voice was pure sadness.

He once again lost everything he cares...He lost everyone he loves once again...His heart break into thousands of pieces...The scars of his heart reopens and a massive amount of blood...Pain and suffering return. He looks at the gift he prepares for Abel...He wants to close his hands and break it...It is useless anyway...But he didn't do it...He decides to keep it...A memento...It is all it can become.

* * *

**Dragon Island: cemetery: ****11 September 2001: ****3h45**

Every dragon was at the cemetery where Angelina is being buried. Abel was amount them if Ryu and Garret try to stop him. It was all useless. Abel wants to see his mother...But he knows it is for the last time. He can only looks at her while hearing everyone crying for her. Abel looks at her being put under earth and being cover by it.

Abel voice follows her...He tries to say something for her...But nothing can come out of his mouth anymore. He looks at her miserable and he suddenly feels arm around him.

"I do not know why you love her...But...You are not alone." Says the sweet voice of Garret. He puts Abel against him and Abel can only cry on the albino's dragon belly. "You are not alone." Repeats Garret.

Angelina is then buried under the cold and heartless earth.

Everyone will remember her as the strongest warrior after her father, a kind one who has open hears for everyone. Everyone will remember her as one of the most virtuous dragon of all history, s kind one...for every being of the earth.

But now one knows about how much of a wonderful mother she was...How much of a wonderful wife she was...And how much of a wonderful dragon she is...To give for a while...Peace and love in the souls of the cruelest dragon...And even awaken is warm and gentle heart.

Abel will soon forget most about his mother and father...He is still too young to remember...But he'll never forget the dead of his mother...He will never forget her love...And...He will never forget his ultimate moment with her and her final wish.

**Lyrics I've made: Pain and desire**

Thousands of tear...

Fall from my eyes

Forever aloneeeeee 

Forever aloneeeeee

Thousands of tear...

Fall from my eyes

Forever aloneeeeee 

Forever aloneeeeee

Endless tears...

And false smile

To hide my heart 

To hide myyy eternal sufferingggg sufferging...

Forever I'm alone 

Forever I'm alone

In this woooooorld

* * *

**France: Port: 4h12**

After all his sadness is gone...Only rage, hate, fury and all the negative emotions awake in him...More deeper, darker, cruel and merciless than before he meets Angelina.

"D...damn you...Curse you...HUMAN! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I'LL DO! I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" He screams with more than hated. "PREPARE YOURSELF! YOU WILL ALL DIE! PREPARE TO FEAR YOUR REAPER! ME! THE DARK DRAGON!"

AC: This is the end...I slow down at the sad moment when I've put Angelina to dead...I was hard for me and also to put her final speech and ultimate thoughts...I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

AC: This is a sad chapter but it soon means the prologue will end.

* * *

**Episode 0.7: Nothing to hang on**

**Dragon Island: Medical room: 12 September 2001: 9h14**

Abel was attached at a chair because he was very uncooperative with the entire situation. He isn't in his usual spot where he lives. He doesn't understand anything's going on. He always lives with no technology and also with his family guidance, love and protection. For him, he is in an unknown world attach on a chair with perfect stranger he cannot trust. He sees the door opening and 3 dragons appears in front of him. Odin was there with Garret who insists to be here since Abel gives him minimal trust. Abel looks at the third one who is wearing a doctor uniform, but for Abel, it was like meeting a maniac. He looks at him in fear and he tries escaping the chair on which he is attached but he can't do anything. He only shouts in fear.

"Calm down young one. I am Cesar." Says the green and agile dragon. He gives him a warm smile but Abel isn't dump and he doesn't trust that smile. He shows his teeth.

"Young dragon...Please...Say something." Asks Garret.

Abel tries to say something but no sound comes out of his mouth. He looks at them.

"He seems to have lost his voice." Comments Cesar. "Maybe it is what he sees...I can only guess he has some trauma that blocks him from speaking."

There was a moment of silence. Garret looks at Cesar and he gives him a small hard looks.

Abel heard them very well and he starts sobbing when he thinks once again what happen.

"You are a really good dragon bringing it up after 2 days of sadness for him!" Shouts Garret before he walks closer and he pats Abel head. "Calm down Abel...Everything will be fine."

Abel continues sobbing and he closes his eyes and tears fall on his cheek.

"Alright...It is time to watch who's his parents...It is an important question." Says Cesar without apologising. His head is back into work while Odin and Garret looks at him and is way too much direct words. He takes out a red crystal and he chant a spell and the crystal...Do not react at all. A symbol appears on the chest of Abel and Odin recognises it.

"A seal spell!" Shouts Odin. "Angelina doesn't...want us to know who is parents is."

"Why wouldn't she want us to find out?" Asks Garret.

"We can try to identify him another way...dark dragons are not that numerous and they have 12 different dark color...I just need to look at him very closely and I can find out who his parent is."

"...Do it." Says Odin.

Cesar walks closer and he looks very closely to Abel. Abel tries to bite him when he was too close. Cesar just back away and he continue watching him.

"Hum...I can see that he is very dark...Darker than most dark dragon...With our old files of all dragons that are alive...Open the chart on the computer...Nice things those humans invent...So much easy to deal with our files and...Bang...This young dragon is...Hum...Dark Onyx scales...From what I can see...There is only one dragon who has dark onyx scales and it is...By the ether...The Dark Dragon is his father!" Shouts Cesar completely surprise.

Abel reactions seem to indicate it is the true when he hears that name. Abel looks at the picture and he seems sad and happy to see it.

"We have his father...But...Maybe Angelina doesn't want us to know who his mother is then..." Thinks Odin.

"True...But...What...do we do with him?" Asks Cesar.

"We can't hurt him...Angelina gives her life to save him...This is something out of options!" Shouts Garret.

"I agree...He is a child too...We are already being cruel by chaining him that way." Says Odin.

"It's the only way!" Protests Cesar.

"We know...It's just morally wrong." Says Odin.

"You appear to have an idea Odin." Says Garret.

"Yes...Since Angelina fights and..." Odin didn't finish his sentence. "I'll take care of him."

"Sorry Odin...But I'll disagree with you." Says Garret.

"What do you mean?" Asks Odin.

"Don't you remember when we first meet him...You were scarring him with your eyes...He has seen your anger and he won't trust you anymore...You reject him when he wanted to open...To you." Says Garret.

"But...I..." Odin says surprise.

"It is too late. He will not trust you anymore!" Shouts Garret. "Let me take care of him." Says Garret.

"...I...I have no choice...I am sorry little dragon." Says Odin looking on the ground.

Garret walks at the direction of Abel and he takes him in his arm.

"Come with me now. I'll show you your new home." Says Garret.

Abel just looks at him and he rests his head. He only wonders where his daddy is. It is the only he wants. He wants to know where he is.

Odin then says: "Dammit...What have I done to him?" He feels guilty about it.

* * *

**Garret home: 11h32**

Garret takes Abel into his house and Abel starts looking around him. He sees that it is so much different than his old house...The cavern...Even so...His father is still not there. Abel whines at the thought of it and he refuses to let that happen.

Garret puts him on a soft sofa and he looks at him. He gives him a small smile.

"Do you want to eat something?" Asks Garret.

"..." Abel doesn't say anything or even acknowledge him.

"Come one please...I don't want you to be hungry. You are a young dragon and young one needs to eat." Says Garret.

The stomach of Abel starts grunting.

"At least your stomach is more cooperative. I'll prepare something for you." Says Garret.

Abel tries to ignore him when he hears food starting to be cooked. He never hears that sound before and he looks at it with curiosity. He then walks closer to Garret and he tries looking at what he was doing.

"You want to see what I'm cooking?" Asks Garret.

Abel gives a small nod and Garret puts him on his shoulders.

Abel looks at him and gives him a sigh that he will not like him.

"Take your time." Garret replies.

After a while, it was ready and he presents the diner. Abel looks at it and he opens his mouth. He then starts eating it slowly and tasting it. It was really good and he devours it like a glutton dragon and he was full. Garret smiles at him and he also eats faster like Abel.

"I'm glad you like my cooking...I haven't presented myself...Silly me." Says Garret. "My name is Garret...I am one of the guardian of the dragons. My mission is to protect every dragons from danger...Since the world is big...We cannot be everywhere in time...But...Since I'm taking care of you...I guess I'll have to postpone my duty for you."

"..." Abel doesn't say anything and he only looks at Garret. He was about to belch when he remembers his mother forbidden it to do it anymore. He then stops and he starts whining at the thought of his dead mother.

"Are you alright?" Asks Garret when he sees him wining. He takes Abel and he hugs him.

Abel tries to push him away but he slowly let himself feel better. Abel then looks at the window and he sees that they are near the water. After a while, Garret let him go and Abel goes outside near the cliff. Garret follows him and he looks at Abel sitting on the ground and he starts shouting. Garret looks at Abel and he sighs.

"I'm sorry...But...No one is going to answer you." Says Garret.

Abel shakes his head and he continues shouting stronger and stronger for the rest of the day. The entire island hears this and they cannot stop but feel sad for whoever dragon's doing that. It is the shouting where there is hope and despair...Desire and pain.

Abel spends the rest of the day, calling for his father until the exhaustion. If those shouts could be translated it means: «Daddy...Where are you? Come searching for me! Daddy...Please...Where are you?...Answer me!»

Garret didn't have the strength to stop him...Abel is calling for his father...But he knows the DD cannot hear then here...They are too far away. Garret sits next to him and he starts patting the head of Abel. When the moon starts rising, he takes Abel who struggle against him to continue calling his father but Garret remains firm.

"I'm sorry but you need to sleep." Says Garret.

Abel continues for a while until he starts crying again. Garret returns home and he looks at his bed.

"...Well...I need a new bed soon for you." Says Garret. He then looks at him. "You'll sleep with me for now."

Abel didn't want to. He wants to be with his father. He fights for a while until he is resting against Garret and he slowly falls asleep. It is wrong for Abel, even if it is good to feel the hot body of a dragon...He only wants to be sleeping with his father...No one else.

"Sleep well...This is all I want from you now." Says Garret.

Abel slowly falls asleep.

* * *

**France: Angelina and Dark Dragon nest: 20h12**

The DD has brought a big chest into his nest and he starts looking around. He is searching for anything he can use to put all his possession in it. He looks at the camera and all the pictures and he puts it in there. Anything they have is also put there until nothing is around. The DD looks at it and he has nothing...Only his memories...The good time with Abel and Angelina becore living nightmare now that he has lose both of them.

"Once again...I lose everything...It will be the last time." Says the DD.

He takes a book he never shows to Angelina since he never reads it too. When he meets her...He completely forgot about it.

"The book of Darkus...Master of darkness." Says the DD. He opens it and he starts reading it. The book of Darkus explains that the DD can make a pack with the master of darkness to obtain his wishes...He reads everything about it for a while.

* * *

**4 march 2003: 14h12**

During 1 year and half, Abel was always shouting at the cliff. Garret gives up on stopping him shouting and he always sit with him and he waits for him to stop...But Abel do not give up on his father and he refuses to give up. After 2 months, Garret sits behind Abel and he lets Abel uses him has a pillow where he can rest while shouting to his father. During 1 and half year, he shouts with all his strength and call for his father.

Garret notices well that each time he shouts, days after day, it is always weaker and weaker...Slowly and surely, Abel starts realising his daddy will never come...He will never come...Abel doesn't know if he is dead or alive...But he knows he'll never abandon him...Never. He starts sobbing in his shouts during the last few months and when the 4 march arrived, he cannot deny anymore...He cannot deny the fact...That he has lost his father...Maybe he is dead...Abel knows he isn't alive or can't hear him...His heart crushed once again when he cannot put it aside anymore.

Abel suddenly turns his head and tackles the stomach of Garret and he starts crying. Abel is now 1,50m. High and he is very sad. He cries for an hour against Garret and he pats the head of Abel.

"Shut...I'm here you know...You are not alone...I'm here for you." Says Garret calmly and with love.

Even if Garret never succeeds in bonding with Abel, he loves him a lot. Abel is sad and believes he is alone...That is why the bonding fails. He cannot give up on Abel and he continues patting him. Abel is now alone in his mind...He is alone in this world...Only one thing can be done now. He wants to be with his mom and his dad...He will find a way.

* * *

**5 march 2003: 11h12**

Garret has to be absent for a while. He has received a call from the council and it was urgent and he has to fly away.

"Little one...I'll be absent for a while, I have to go now but Odin will soon be here to watch you. It isn't something the council needs him for. I think he wanted to see you again and it is a great occasion for him. Be gentle with him alright?" Asks Garret.

Abel looks at him and he nods weakly.

Garret then flies away and he lets him alone for one minute.

Abel then walks outside the home and he looks at the cliff...He shouts one last time

...

...

No answer again. Abel lets tear fall from the cliff and he looks at the bottom. The water is smashing against the rock of the island and the rocks that can kill the biggest dragon if he falls. Abel closes his eyes...He takes a small intake and he do what he believes is right.

He jumps from the cliff...And wait for the dead to embrace him.

Odin arrives a little sooner than a minute and he sees no one in the house. He then starts searching around and he sees nothing in the house. He then looks outside and he sees Abel near the cliff. He walks outside and he was about to call him when he sees him jump and falling.

"NO!" Screams Odin. He immediately runs and he jumps too and he flies at maximum speed. When Abel was close to hit the rocks, Odin takes him in his arms and he flies back up to the cliff. He then maintains Abel in his arms while he is fighting Odin with all his strength but it is useless. Odin takes him in the house and he hears him shouting for a while. He takes Abel by the tail and he puts him on his knee. Abel keeps struggling until a Bang is heard.

Abel shouts in pain and he receives 2 others spanking on his butt.

"Now you will listen to me!" Shouts Odin.

Abel tries biting Odin but he when he does, he receives 2 other spanking and his butt was very painful. He then whines and he wants to cry. He stops fighting. Odin takes Abel by the tail to his face and he looks at him. Abel shows his teeth and tries to scare him while Odin shows his and Abel sees them way bigger than his. He also looks at Abel with very aggressive eyes. His father never threats him that way. Abel is now scared of what's going to happen to him. He looks at him and he tries escaping Odin. Odin suddenly takes Abel with his 2 hands and he closely throws Abel against his golden belly and he maintains Abel there.

"Idiot...You're an idiot!" Shouts Odin.

Abel looks at him and he doesn't understand him.

"Stupid...This is what you are! How can you do that?! You are only...4 or 5 years old! How can you give up on life that way! Angelina...My daughter gives up her life so you can live! ARE YOU GOING TO INSULT ALL SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU?!" He screams.

Abel hears the name of his mother and he starts sobbing.

"Why?! Why do you believe you are alone? I am here...Garret is here...Why do you want to die? We are here with you and we want to help you...So...Why?" Asks Odin.

Abel cannot say anything.

"Listen to me! I want you to live...Angelina wants you to live! You should stop sobbing about the past...I know it is hard...I KNOW BECAUSE IT NOW HAPPEN TWICE! I want you to find something to do in your life...I want you to live...Young one...You are too young to let yourself go...I...I do not want to lose you...Please...Never try this again...Try to smile." Odin is now crying once again.

Abel looks at Odin...He isn't a scary dragon now but a very sad one...He rests against him and he starts sobbing too.

"So...Are you going to live?!" Shouts Odin.

Abel looks at him...He nods positively.

"You are not alone...Never forget that! Never! I am here for you...Garret is here for you since the time we find you...Please...Just...live." Says Odin.

Abel nods once again. He has open his eyes...He isn't alone...he has Garret and now...He has Odin too. Abel pats the stomach of Odin who looks at him. He sees Abel giving a weak smile...The first smile he ever sees from Abel. They stay there for a while and the tears end, a small smile, the new beginning of Abel starts now.

* * *

**Chang chamber**

Chang has thought for a long time and she now realises that the DD was right. She has to join him if they want to protect their kind from the huntsclan and the humans who want their dead. She decides to communicate with the Dark Dragon.

"-Hello...Ah...Chang...What do you want?-" Asks the DD.

"I want to speak with you...About your proposition." Says Chang.

"-What is it?-" Asks the DD.

"I accept it...And I'll start helping you...By joining the council." Says Chang.

"-Joining me and already in action...I love it...Thank you for your support...I have some preparation to do for now...Watch things over for me.-" Says the DD before cutting out.

* * *

AC:I hope you like it. The next one is: The sun rises in his path. (5-8 years old)

Followed by: Hopes of restoration (9-12 Years)

Finished by: Epilogue: Good-Bye Dragon Island...Welcome for the new continent. (13 Years)

Then the main story will continue. I decide to finish it co Abel backstory is bigger and shows that he has his own plot.


	9. Chapter 9

AC: For those who were waiting, this is the next episode.

* * *

**Episode 0.8: The sun rises in his path **

**Dragon Island: Garret home: 1 September 2003: 8h14**

Abel is now 5 years, almost 6 and he has a bag on his back. It is weird for a dragon to wear a bag but he can't have all his books on his hands. He looks at Garret quietly since he can't speak yet.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Asks Garret to Abel who is now 2m. He starts to grow slower and the doctor, him again, says that he'll be as big has Odin when he'll be 30 years.

Abel looks at him and he nods.

"You won't have any problem...You are really smart young one...I...I just want to know one day your name." Says Garret. He never gives Abel another name since he knows Abel remembers it.

In the mind of Abel, his memories of his 5 first years are gone in the back of his mind and he can't access them anymore. He has vague memory of his father; he remembers his smile and his kindness; as for his mother, her last words and her love.

He looks at Garret and he gives him a smile.

"Good...Good luck in school. I'll be there to support you." Says Garret.

Abel starts walking to school and he enters deeper in the city. He walks for a while until he sees the school. He starts walking and he sees every young dragon looking at him with not so good eyes at him. Abel feels immediately isolate from them and he closes to himself. Most of them don't walk closer to him and the bell rings. They all walk to their class and the day starts. Abel takes out his book and he starts his first day. They were starting strait to lesson and Abel passes the first day without any problem. Abel shows sigh to be a very smart dragon. He's not a genius but he doesn't have problem in school compare to some child dragons.

One of them looks at Abel and he sees him isolating himself. He decides to talk to him later and maybe knowing what his voice looks like. Destiny wasn't agreeing with him...He gets detention for putting the teacher on fire...Twice.

* * *

**Dragon Island: Outside school: 16h12**

Abel gets out of the school and he starts walking strait to his home when 3 blue dragons stop his walk. He looks at the 3 of them who smirks at him.

"Well...Look what we have here...It's a dark dragon." Says the smaller blue dragon.

"He must be pretty evil." Says the middle one.

"Listen to us blacky! We do not want you here!" Says the bigger one.

He takes Abel by the neck.

"You're kind are born to hurt any living being...Dark dragons are a cursed being...You are the doom. I'll beat you now and you'll learn to not come back here!" Says the bigger one.

He raises his fist and he punches Abel face. The others attack him too and after a minute and they leave him alone. Abel is on the ground and he is bleeding and injured. He whines a little but he represses it fast. He then stands up and he walks away to his home, stopping himself from crying.

* * *

**Garret home: 16h24**

Garret hears the door of his home opening and he turns around.

"So young one...How was your- My little dragon! What happen to you?!" Shouts Garret when he sees Abel. He immediately runs at the side of Abel and he immediately takes him and put him on a chair. He starts looking at him and he sees he only has minor injuries. "Answer me please! I want to help you."

Abel doesn't say anything.

"I have no choice but to take you to Cesar." Says Garret.

Abel pupils went bigger and he tries running away.

"Abel...You need first aid!" Shouts Garret. "I'm sorry but you have no choice."

He takes Abel to the hospital where Cesar works. Cesar has been put for any problem Abel can have and is the family doctor.

He then makes Abel sits and Cesar enters in the room. He looks at Abel and he immediately takes the healing tool.

"What happen to him?" Asks Cesar.

"I don't know...he doesn't talk yet." Says Garret. "I want to help him...But I can't if I don't obtain an answer."

"Did he cry?" Asks Cesar.

"...no." Says Garret.

"Alright...I need to check something." Says Cesar. "Your family is dead and you'll never see them again."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Screams Garret furious and wanting to kill Cesar.

"I'm checking something...And...This is what I thought." Says Cesar.

"What do you mean?" Asks Garret still wanting to kill him.

"He has a psychological trauma." Says Cesar. "He is now supressing any negative emotion he has...He didn't cry because of the pain...He restrain his fury and sadness when I say the sentence words...He is now containing all of his emotion in himself."

"So...Is it good or not?" Asks Garret.

"Very bad...We can't try to force himself to open...But...From now on...You have to consider him has a bomb that can explode anytime...The longer it takes...The more violent it will be." Says Cesar.

They look at Abel who didn't understand it.

"So...We need him to express himself?" Asks Garret.

"He has to understand he has to be sad, angry, happy, etc. I do not know why he represses it but it isn't good for him...Why he is injured...I guess some of them beat him up...But I do not know who and you can't go around kicking butt randomly." Says Cesar.

"What do I do? Sit and do nothing?" Shouts Garret.

"You have to find a way to talk with him...If he doesn't say anything...He will not be able to express himself." Says Cesar.

"...Abel." Says Garret looking at Abel.

The bad treatment of Abel continues during a year without the pain stops. He isolates himself way much more and he doesn't listen to the other dragons or even acknowledging them. He's being beaten and beaten during a year until he wants to escape the island and the dragons.

**14 March 2004: 10h12**

It's been a while since Abel decides to learn how to fly. He is now 2,50m. High and he is bigger and more muscular than before. Being rejected by the other dragons gives him the desire to fly away from Dragon Island. He isn't welcome there and he doesn't believe he'll ever be. The support of Odin and Garret...With a hint of Cesar isn't enough for him. He is only sad and he tries to fly for a while. He opens his wings and he starts moving them just like how he watches Garret flying. He starts moving them to escape the island when he starts moving from the ground. He realises that he has to use a part of his magical power to help him flying. His wings aren't that big and that doesn't give him the power to fly. He needs also magic to lighten his weight. After a while, he finally did it and he can fly. Abel then lands on the ground and he decides to prepare himself to go away while someone approach him by surprise.

"Hi there!" Says a voice with a smile.

Abel turns around and he sees another dragon near him looking at him with a big smile.

He is a dragon of 2m. talls looking at Abel and appears to be kind. He has scales covering all his body except his belly which was yellow. He has a long tail of 1,3 meters long. He has green and black hair. He looks at him with a small smile. He tries not to react when he sees Abel injured once again by the trio bullies.

Abel looks at him and he turns around and prepares to fly away. He decides to search nothing and just go.

"Wait!" Shouts the red dragon. "Do not try this...You are too young to fly! Believe me...I try and I end up on a bedridden for one week."

Abel turns around and he watches the red dragon and is careful. The others of his age don't like him, even older dragons. He is ready for anything. Abel gives a sigh to continue talking.

"You are really not the talking type...Well...My name is Shao Tong Kyu So...But you can just call me Shao." Says Shao.

Abel looks at him. He was about to turn away.

"Listen...Why do you let those punks laugh and hit you?" Asks Shao with a compassionate and kind voice.

Abel didn't answer anything because he can't talk. He looks at Shao and he says nothing. Shao moves closer but Abel walk away and keeps a distance.

"Listen...You shouldn't be afraid of me...I'm sure you'll best me in a close fight anyway." Says Shao. He walks closer and this time, Abel didn't move.

Shao puts his hand on the shoulder of Abel.

"Listen...You do not need to face them alone...Can you talk?" Asks Shao after a while.

Abel moves his head and he nods negatively.

"That is why you say nothing. Hey! Bring me to your father, I'll tell him what's going on...Or we can prank them...Even both!" Says Shao.

Abel looks at Shao and he isn't sure if he can trust him. He looks in the eyes of Shao and he sees the same shining thing than Odin and Garret. Abel decides to trust him. He looks at Abel with kindness and also some hint of innocence. He walks at the direction of his home and Shao follows him. When they enter in the house, Garret is there and he sees Abel. Abel is then hugs by Garret who is worried for him.

"Not again Abel...What happen? Please tell me." Says Garret.

"I can explain." Says Shao.

"Who are you?" Asks Garret when he sees Shao.

"My name is Shao Tong Kyu So...But you can just call me Shao." Says Shao. "I just repeat the same thing to Abel...Say...You do not look alike." Comments Shao.

"True...But who did this to him?" Asks Garret. "I'll put an end of this."

Shao then explains who the bullies are and what they have done a few times when he witnesses it.

Garret listens to him and he is furious about it.

"I'll go talk to their parents...If the bullies do it again...I'll show them how to raise kid." Says Garret walking outside to deal with them.

Abel looks at Garret walking away and he turns his attention to Shao.

"So...What do you want to do?" Asks Shao with a smile. "We can play anything together."

Abel appears to be unsure and he looks in the eyes of Shao.

"I know...How about running? We will see who the fastest one is." Says Shao.

Abel isn't very interested in it.

"You are admitting I'm the best?" Asks Shao with a big smile and does provocation to Abel.

Abel looks at him and bites at Shao bait. They both runs outside and they start a race that Abel loses because he wasn't a very active dragon for a while.

"I won...Oh yeah! I'm the best!" Says Shao with his victory dance.

Abel looks at him and he wants to beat him now. Shao awakes in Abel a competitive spirit he has lost when he was separated from his family. He is starting to be embrace by the light thanks to Shao kindness and competitive spirit.

Garret returns home and he says that he took care of everything. He asks Shao to warn him if they do it again and he answers yes.

Shao and Abel become best friends and they have lots of competition and also lots of good times together playing at anything and also talking about school and pranking the bullies.

* * *

**22 Mai 2004: 13h00**

Odin and the council where now together and they talk about what to do with Abel. Only Odin knows that Abel is the son of the DD. He asks the council about what to do with Abel. Most of the members want him to stay at the island forever because it is dangerous to go outside. Odin also agreed with their decision and they talk about the course of action depending on Abel behavior. Odin knows it has to be done and he isn't worried about Abel. He is a kind one who has been through a lot. It has been decided that Abel can wandered almost everywhere in the island except the record room of the forbidden section and the dragon lineage record. Odin didn't want him to find out who is father is and follows the path of his father.

* * *

**18 February 2006: 11h12**

**Dragon Island**

Shao and Abel were playing with a soccer ball. Abel has obtained it with Garret and they kick the ball to the other one and they play a little rough in the game. Abel kicks the ball and he hits Shao chest.

"Ouch! You sure hit hard Abel." Says Shao.

Abel is now 3m. tall and he is more muscular than ever. He is 8 years old and he is smiling way much often since he meets Shao. Shao is his only friend on the Island but that was enough for him. Shao calms down a part of his pain he has from the moment he lost his mother and his father.

Shao is now 2,78m. tall and his tail is now 2,2m long. He is looking at Abel and seems to have a plan to beat him. Shao smiles at him and he seems to have a plan.

"Ready Abel!" Shouts Shao. He prepares to kick the ball and when he is about to hit, he stops the kick and Abel jumps to the side for nothing. Shao then kicks and he win the small competition. "I beat you this time! Oh Yeah! No one can beat the best!" He then did his dance again.

Abel looks at him. Shao teases him and he continues his victory dance. Abel convinces he cheated and he wants to say it. After 2 minutes, he starts grunting at the frustration of being silent.

He opens his mouth.

"No fair! You cheated!" Shouts Abel furious.

"No! I use my head and- Did...Did you just talk?" Asks Shao.

"..." Abel moves his head and doesn't seem to understand what he means when it clicks in his mind. He just has said something. "I...I...just talk."

"You can talk! I can finally hear your voice!" Shouts Shao happy for his friend.

Abel thinks for a while, he feels so...good.

"True...It's good news." Says Abel.

"I'm happy for you." Says Shao with a smile. "But the point still count. I have 2 more victories than you!"

"I'll beat you one day...And take the upper hand against you." Says Abel. "But first...I have to meet with Garret."

He runs away by himself While Shao he takes the balloon.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Screams Shao running after Abel.

* * *

**Garret home: 11h37**

Garret hears the sound of the door opening brutally and he turns around. He sees that Abel enters in the house with a very big smile while Shao appears behind him soon after.

"Shao...Little one...What's the matter?" Asks Garret.

"We have some great news!" Says Shao exited.

"What is it?" Asks Garret unsure.

"Come on...It's time my friend." Says Shao.

Garret looks at Abel unsure.

"Garret...I can talk!" Shouts Abel happily.

"...That is good for you little one." Says Garret very joyful for Abel. He hugs him and he kisses the forehead of Abel.

"Thanks uncle Garret." Says Abel.

Garret looks at him surprise and he lets that slide. He knows that being named uncle means that he still believes he can find his father deep inside of him.

"I have one important question little one...What is your name?" Asks Garret.

"Hum...My name is...Well...Oh yeah...Abel!" Says Abel with a smile.

"Abel...That is a nice name you have." Says Garret.

They stay that way for a while before he lets Abel go and he returns playing with Garret.

* * *

**Odin home: 12h13**

Odin was sitting with Garret when he calls him because he has something important to say. Odin waits for a while until Garret opens his mouth.

"The young dark dragon is finally speaking again." Says Garret.

"! So he can explain what happen when..." Odin eyes and ears go down. "Of course not...He is too young and...It would be just...cruel to ask him. You...Don't seem fully happy about it."

"He says what his name is...His name is Abel." Says Garret.

"That's a beautiful name." Says Odin.

"That's not all...He...He calls me Uncle." Says Garret.

"...I understand what you mean...We have to watch him then...He mays eventually try to find his father...We have to make sure he will never try to find out." Says Odin.

"Is...Is lying the right thing?" Asks Garret.

"We have no choice...It'll turn wrong if we let him discover the true." Says Odin. "It makes me feel sick too...But it is what we must do."

"You're right." Says Garret. _I hope he'll understand and don't hate me the day he finds out the true._

* * *

**1 March 2006: 13h12**

**The cave of Shadow**

The DD enters in a cave.

"This is the cave of Shadow...I'm close to find my objective." Says the DD.

He enters in it and he can feel the presence of the being he is searching. He walks in the cave and goes deeper and deeper in the cave of Shadow. As he walks in the absolute darkness, his thought returns to his love and his child: His motivation for all of this. He remembers when his son bites his ears since he has nothing else to bite. He remembers his wife laughing at this when she sees Abel biting him. He remembers all the...Intimate moment with Angelina. His son resting against him and being conform when he is afraid. Memories...are only memories now that they are both dead.

"After all those years...I've finally find the cave of shadow...I just hope Darkas is still here." Says the DD.

He moves deeper in the cave until he reaches a place where no light can enter. It was the darkness at his absolute. The DD doesn't have any problem because he is a dragon who has good eyes in darkness like any dark dragon. He walks in there until he reaches the end of the cavern.

"Hello...Darkas?." His voice echoes in the darkness. "Master of all Darkness...I ask for you to come to me." The DD hesitates for a while and he bows like the book he has suggested. He waits for a while and nothing happen. "Maybe he isn't alive anymore."

"Do not think I am dead right now." Says a big and powerful voice.

A dark thing appears at the face of the DD. He cannot see any form, only a dark smoke...So dark that it can be see through the darkness.

"I am Darkas...Master of Darkness. I do not know why you've call me...It's been so long since my last visitor. What is the reason of your presence here?" Asks Darkas.

"I am here because I want a small portion of your dark magic." Says the DD.

"You know it is risky to obtain the dark power I possess. You are a dark dragon but that may not protect you from my power. I cannot accept this request from you without a strong will." Says Darkas.

"I will not accept a no has an answer! I do not care if it kills me! I have nothing to lose!" Shouts the DD at the dark thing.

"...I can see that you are telling the true...Or that you believe it is the true...Why do you want that power?" Asks Darkas.

"I want it to obtain my revenge against the human...I want to KILL them all!" Shouts the DD.

"...I accept this request then...With the small among of power I'll give to you...You will obtain the power to summon the Shade demons...Those are my minions of darkness...Like me...They have no definite form...Only you can give the form to those beings. You're will determine their strength. You will also have more power by using the darkness." Darkas opens his mouth or something like that and a dark flow appears.

It flies in the air before entering in the DD by the mouth.

"Ugh! U- AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screams the DD in pain when the power enters in him. When the power stops entering, the DD falls on the ground and he breathes strongly.

"You have survived the power I've given to you...Remember DD...The day...Your mission is over...Or you give up on it...You will lose what I've gave to you." Says Darkas. "Let me remember something to you. If you succeed in destroying the humans...You will break the balance of this planet...The humans exist for a purpose...They are the balance being, between good and evil, between light and darkness, between order and chaos. They are the symbol of endless evolution and changing. If you kill all of them...Who knows what destruction will occur." Warns Darkas.

"That is just bullshit. We exist way before the humans! We do not need them! They are the most useless being." Says the DD.

"Humans hasn't find their purpose yet, compare to dragons, demons, angels, etc. The only need time." Says Darkas.

"I do not care...I know their purpose is to destroy anything." Says the DD.

"Do as you wish...But I've warn you of the possible consequence." Says Darkas before disappearing in the less darkness of the cavern.

"I have what I need...To obtain my revenge...Angelina...I'm sorry...But it is the right thing to do...Abel...I hope you are happy in the ether." Says the DD. "I might join you...Mom...dad...big bro...and Angelina...one day...If I can go there" Says the DD.

He turns around and he walks outside the cavern of Darkness.

* * *

AC: This is the end. Only one more and a epilogue.


End file.
